Ashes to Ashes
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Orphan Ashley loves to dance. This got her into trouble for many different reasons, some unknown to her until she meets Mr. Tall. With a horrid past, she's "thrown" into the man who is her future. Better summary inside. R&R Pairings: HTXOC, DSXLC maybe
1. Intro

Ashley Rouse lived in an orphanage in a small town near a coast. She had a talent for dancing, everyone knew that. She could dance for hours on end if she wanted to, could wear out her shoes if given the chance to do so. But because of her past, a past which everyone in the small village knew of, she was shunned. Only one friend she had but even she could not help Ashley with the torment she put up with.

Every day in the orphanage, the nuns failed to notice the boys picking on her. So one day, she finds a flyer on the street. She had just finished dancing for coins when she noticed it. "Cirque Du Freak" it read. She desired to see the show, longed to. That night, as if it was destiny, the boys throw her into an old building. An old theatre on the outskirts of town actually!

She is thrown onto the stage, feeling other's presence near by. The boys tease her and throw things, shouting for her to dance. This gift of hers to dance is sacred to her, something not to be shown often…especially to cruelty. So she runs through the dark dirty curtains. When she realizes she's being followed by the boys, she slams into a warm body.

This is the tale of a girl who was nothing more than filth who had a small hope in the real world because of her talent. This is a tale of a girl who met Mr. Tall and was saved. A freak met a freak. From beginning to end, this is the sorrowful joyous tale of Ashley Rouse.

On rainy nights such as this, when the story is told, her voice came be heard through the village singing a double meaning, "Ashes to ashes we all fall down!"

* * *

What do you think? This is just a small summary of the beginning and in the next few chapters, there will be a mention of the ending. I'll try not to make Ashley a Mary-sue; she WILL have faults. Review please if you think I should continue. Flames will be laughed at and…well as they say, fight fire with fire.

Quick note: the rhythm "Ashes" thing (Which has been modified slightly) will play a BIG part in this whole story.


	2. Storms

"Ashes to ashes we all fall down…" Ashley Rouse sang gently as she stared out the window. She sat on a bay step next to the only opening to the world she had. Her dark brown eyes stared into the gray storm, the rain drops slamming into the glass relentlessly. It started to form a pattern, one that made her drowsy.

Storms always snapped her awake but not out of fear. She was always certain that something huge would happen that would change her life when it stormed like this. Call it superstition or call it a gut feeling; either way it resulted in the same…she stayed up till it ended.

Resting her warm forehead on the cold glass, she gave a soft sigh of relief. The orphanage was always stuffy for the building was built with too much insulation many years ago. The worse room in the place was the Girls' Room. It was almost as big as their eating room simply because they had to fit at least 15 beds in there.

As of right now, only two bodies warmed these beds. Well…Ashley smiled to herself, her eyes closed…only one body warmed the bed. She was here before the window while her best friend, her _only _friend, slept soundly. She looked behind her shoulder, ensuring that this was indeed true.

And as she had done so many times before, Ashley allowed herself to scan over the girl's face. She felt jealousy prick her heart, sting her like needles. The girl was fourteen years old, a year younger than herself. She had long black hair that was as dark as the coals that warmed the kitchen's fire. Her eyes, despite them being closed at the moment, were blue like the ocean they lived near. Her skin was a healthy tan, her bones having meat on them and curving her figure into womanhood.

Ashley, however, was nothing like this.

Her dark red hair was as short as her ears, almost to her shoulders. She kept it short for personal reasons…that and the fact that she didn't want a repeat of last year. She had told on the leader of boys that taunted her, Jerry. He got slapped with a ruler and, in response to this; he got his goons to tie her up. As if it wasn't already humiliating, they yanked her hair until she was close to being bald.

Her eyes were a dark brown but when she felt lonely or depressed, which was very often, they seemed to darken a few shades. She almost looked like a demon with black eyes and red hair that looked like fire.

Fire…She shivered, thinking of her past on impulse.

Her skin was a dark tan, a consequence for staying out in the sun too long. But she could not help it; she loved to dance for money! She loved to dance, period! It made her feel free, unable to be caught up by worries and fears. Unable to feel the hateful glares, to hear the cruel snickers…she loved to dance.

This meant that her shoes were always full of holes. They were usually sandals so every time they got a new hole in them, she started to dance barefooted. Her clothes were limited too; jeans that were usually rags and a long sleeve shirt that covered her too-skinny-body.

This was why she looked over her friend in jealousy. There were many other reasons why she was jealous of the girl, like their pasts and their families. Or lack of them. But that is a story meant for later.

"Ashley…?" The girl yawned, rubbing her eyes. She had been in such deep thought she failed to realize her friend was awaking. "What are you doing up?"

"It's storming Mary! You know I can never sleep when it storms. I was making sure you were okay…I didn't mean to wake you up." Ashley's lie flew from her mouth with grace and ease.

Mary sat up and smiled with her white teeth perfectly in a row. That was another thing she was jealous of; her teeth. Ashley's teeth was…well, gray…and crooked. "Oh, you're like a sister!" Such a plain name bestowed on such a beauty, Ashley scowled mentally.

"We are like sisters!" Ashley smiled, pushing away her horrible thoughts. "We should sleep, the storm is calming down." Strangely…she did not get up to go to her own bed. Instead, she scooted close to her sister like friend.

Instead of sleeping, they whispered ghost stories and funny tales. They told each other secrets and feelings they had, worries and fears, happiness…everything. They avoided the past though…they avoided family. Finally, as the sun rose slowly, they fell asleep.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I tried to make Ashley look modern in those old times but still okay. Not ugly but not beautiful, you know? We'll see more of her jealous thoughts later lol. Review please!


	3. A Normal Day

Not even an hour later had they entered dreamland were they awaken. The boys ran into their room, banging pots and pans and shouting. They jolted up, Ashley falling off the bed and Mary letting out a yelp. It was a routine in the Orphanage; the young boys came in to wake them. The nuns didn't care for…well; they didn't want to wake the girls themselves.

The boys that awoke them were within the ages of eight and ten. One was named Billy, one was Ralph and the other one, who seemed to favor the pots and pans, was named Roy. The girls, especially Mary, never got mad at them for the "alarming awakening." She told Ashley every now and then while picking up the youngest one Ralph, that they needed love, not hatred. This made Ashley wince, hating how she used double meaning.

Getting up from the ground, Ashley was ready to snap at them but instead yawned. Mary chuckled softly, "Come on Ralph, Roy, Billy…breakfast is needed to be made!" She distracted them long enough to get them out of the room.

Ashley smiled softly, thanking her friend silently for the spare few more minutes of sleep. Lying back in Mary's bed, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once more. Sadly no slumber came, only memories.

_"Ashes to Ashes, we all fall down…" An older woman who was in her thirties, but looked to be in her fifties, hummed and sang under her breath. As she molded some dough, her daughter who seemed to be seven years old watched.  
"Mother, why do you sing that?" She tilted her head, allowing her semi-long red hair to come over her shoulder. _

_"Sing what?" The lady didn't take her eyes off the dough, rolling it out with a rolling pin._

_"Ashes song…" A smile came across the child's face, "Is that why you named me Ashley?! Ash…Ashes…Ashley?"_

_The woman stopped rolling the soon-to-be-bread and stared out the window before her as if in a daze. "Mother?" She tugged on the lady's apron. _

_The mother knelt down and took her daughter's face in her hands. "That's one reason…yes…another reason is that it was Fate, Destiny that you were named it. You will see one day why you are called Ashley…You create…Ashes." A soft twinkle was in the old lady's tired eyes._

"Ashley!" A nun's voice snapped near by. "Get out of you, you lazy girl! Laziness is a sin!" The sound of a ruler slapping a wall made her flinch.

Thinking about how everything was a sin to the sisters, Ashley got up and dressed quickly. She put on a faded dark blue dress that barely reached her knees. This made her look like a child instead of a young woman of fifteen. Sometimes she felt like a child, scared and alone. Sometimes she wished she were a child simply to start over…but her childhood was not pleasant, certainly not one she'd like to relive.

Walking down the stairs, she smiled a bit and saw Mary fighting off two small boys who clung to her legs. At this sight, a soft giggle escaped Ashley's lips. Everyone in the kitchen, which was two other pre-teen boys besides Mary, stopped and looked up. She rarely ever showed her amusement…so they were shocked when her giggle turned into a full out laugh.

"You-You look so f-funny!" Ashley gasped out, holding her stomach as she doubled over, unable to stop laughing. Soon, the whole kitchen joined in their laughter. This was a rare sight, a rare thing; a happy morning. A happy anything near her was rare!

By the time they calmed down, Ashley's face was warm from laughing so much. The heat made a scar, one that she detested out of them all, appear brightly. She had multiple scars over her body, easily hidden by the second rate clothes she wore. The one she hated the most was a scar across her lips, like one part of an X. She covered her mouth and left to the eating room.

When she stepped her bare foot inside the room, she stopped. Three boys she feared and hated were in there already. They were all two years older, wiser than her…certainly not smarter, but older indeed. They were the worst of the bunch in this Orphanage; they teased and taunted her.

The nuns either did not notice or did not care. Either way, they didn't help. The boys called her names and hid her shoes sometimes, which didn't bother her that much. It was the harsh cruel pranks that bothered her; putting recent candle wax in her drink, putting bugs in her food, yanking out her hair those years ago, throwing things at her. Many other things that were…embarrassing to mention. The leader, Jerry, had two followers; Bob and Peter.

She shivered and stepped out of the room quickly. Placing her sandals on, she slipped outside. They were new shoes that were dark brown like her eyes, like a tree soaked in rain. They lasted much longer than normal so she decided to put them to a test; dancing on the street for a day.

* * *

Many hours passed, the sun rose and fell. In their small village, everyone knew Ashley Rouse. Some knew her more for her past than present. Some knew her for her dancing, an amazing skill that caught anybody and everybody's attention if only for a minute.

Ever since she was a child, ever since her mother…left…she danced. Her feet twirled her around, creating a reddish orange color behind her. Like fire! A bad Oman, especially with what happened to her old home, some said. Her arms like light and weightless like feathers, reaching up towards the sky. Her short hair bounced when she jumped and landed.

By the end of the day, she had earned ten dollars!

Smiling, she went over a few feet and bent over to pick up her money-holding-hat. That's when she noticed something stuck near the gutter. Glancing around, ensuring no one was near, she stepped closer. She picked it up and gasped softly. From what little she could read, she realized it said, **"Cirque Du Freak."**

Running over back to the orphanage, she grabbed Mary and pulled her away from dinner's prayers. Before a plague took Mary's parents, she had been taught to read and write. That was another thing she was jealous of; her ability to be educated. The fact that her parents actually loved her, both parents loved her! That she had memories to miss of **both** parents!

"What does that mean?" She asked silently, making sure no one else would hear.

A few moments passed before Mary answered, "Circus of Freaks. Oh Ashley…oh no, you can't be thinking of going tonight!"

"Why not?" Ashley frowned, crossing her arms in defense as though she were the younger one. "It starts within an hour. I can sneak out and be back before midnight."

"That's not why…these types of…of circuses are cruel! They get people who look odd, abnormal even, and treat them no better than roaches! They harm them and parade these 'freaks' around for money! Promise you won't go, Ash, promise!" Mary's beautiful eyes pleaded.

"…Fine, I promise not to go…"

* * *

What do you think? Next chapter: They sleep but Ashley's reminded of memories. At midnight, she awakens to see the three boys, Jerry, Bob & Peter. They drag her off, commenting about how she danced in the streets and something about dancing on a stage. Review please!


	4. Taken

And why did she make that stupid promise?! Ashley scolded herself mentally, clearly upset for the rest of the night. Why did she tell her friend, her sister like friend, that she would not go to the freak show?

Why shouldn't she? What was the danger in it? Surely the freak show wasn't that cruel, surely Mary was parroting the over exaggerated tales that her precious parents told her. And why shouldn't Ashley go to see those freaks? They'd make her feel better about herself. Cruel but true.

Mary was privileged; she had loving parents, she was educated, she was beautiful, she was…perfect. She had a chance to be adopted, she had a chance in the real world outside of this village, and she had a chance for love! She wasn't picked on, she wasn't traumatized, she wasn't tainted or scared of common touches! She was happy!

Why shouldn't Ashley have some fun? Be happy?

Because she promised Mary she wouldn't.

Sighing, she slipped into her ankle length cotton nightgown. It only made the warm room…well…warmer. She ignored it and lay on top of her sheets, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Mary's breathing slow and deep; she was asleep. Oh how easy it would be to sneak out! But she wouldn't…she wasn't that type of person.

_Laughter could be heard, tobacco smoke could be smelt and money on the table could be seen along with cards and dice. A ten year old Ashley Rouse walked into the room, juggling four more pitchers of beer. She hated the fumes of the alcohol; she could almost taste the vile liquid._

_Stumbling to the table, she placed them on it and tried to walk away quickly yet silently. Of course the drunken fools that were friends of her father heard her. One grabbed her with his calloused hand. She winced, knowing that that feeling would haunt her for quite some time._

_"Where do you think you're going, girl?" He growled, a ring of smoke escaping his lips as he put down the cigar._

_When she didn't answer, the other two men there chuckled, "She should learn some manners."_

_"Aye, manners! Learn to be respectful like a woman! Learn to leave when a man says to leave, stay till then!" Despite his slurred words, Ashley understood what he meant. Her father had mentioned it several times to her when she was sober; learning to obey a man, a husband if she ever wished to marry._

_Of course she wished to marry simply to get away from the hellhole she reluctantly called home. But the time to daydream of her wedding had passed when her mother "left" them. She didn't know a single thing about obeying a husband, only cleaning and cooking. Wouldn't that be enough?_

_The calloused man used his free hand to grab her dress, yanking it away…_

Ashley's body jolted up into a sitting position automatically. Her dark hazel eyes were big and round, her breathing raggedy and her body shaking like a leaf in the storm last night. She looked around the orphanage, remembering it was just a memory nightmare. She was safe…safe…safe in this place…

_"You won't leave me like your mother did, will you Ashley?" Her drunken father questioned softly. The eleven year old looked up, her eyes widened slightly. Had she heard him correctly?_

_Anger bubbled up inside her bitter heart. She still hadn't gotten over what had happen just months ago with that man. "Left?" She questioned, her eyes flaring up. "Left?! Mother __**left**__ us?! You drunken fool of a father, has the rum really eaten away your brain so much that you've forgotten?! Have you really forgotten that you sold her to pay off your damnable gambling debts?!"_

_Suddenly the end of a knife slashed across her lips, a scream escaping right after. It would appear that no matter what the answer she would have given…he was planning to scar her either way. Perhaps it was the way she answered that he made such a painful swipe though._

_"You won't leave me now…" He muttered almost to himself, as if not hearing a word the girl said. "No man will want you!"_

Ashley once again jolted awake, sweat dripping down her skin and her short hair clinging to her neck. Tears were appearing in her eyes, blurring the sight of the moon. Form the looks of it; it was a little past midnight. She felt ill but fought the urge to vomit nothing. Her hand went up to the scar on her lips…but another hand grabbed her wrist.

She let out a gasp, almost a scream and looked over. It was Jerry! In the moonlight's shadow, he looked like the devil! She pulled her wrist away and snapped, "What are you doing in the Girls' room?!" Very aware of her nightgown, she hugged herself.

"We heard you were dancing in the streets today, freak." He whispered, obviously trying not to awaken Mary. It was painfully clear that he had a crush on her for maybe a year or two now. The only reason she wouldn't go out with him was because he was mean to her friend, Ashley. That of course didn't stop her from crushing on him as well.

"What of it?" She pulled away and stepped off her bed, crashing into Bob and Peter's bodies.

"Well we were thinking…" Jerry smirked. "Why not give us a private performance? We won't do it here, it'd be a…sin…to do such a thing." The followers chuckled. "We'll do it in the theatre near by."

"Theatre?" Ashley echoed, surprised by that until the rest of what he said sunk in. "No, leave me alone!" She tried to run but was suddenly picked up, gagged and carried away basically. She tried to struggle, to fight back to be free but when they reached the stairs, she stopped for two reasons.

One: She needed to save her strength for running when they got there. Two: If she struggled too much, she might fall down the stairs and hurt herself to where she couldn't run.

As they left the village, she could feel her blood turn cold.

There in front of her was a small theatre, a building that looked ready to collapse at the softest of breezes. It looked vacant and deserted…a perfect place for what they were planning. She felt fear…real fear…

* * *

Next chapter: Will she dance on the stage for them? Will she live? Live through it? And what happens when she realizes others are there? Let's just say that the Cirque Du Freak needed a place to perform and…well…voila!


	5. Crash

The stage was huge and lit up already; strange, Ashley thought. As she was dragged by the wrists, which she cringed inwardly at, she glanced at the ground. It was difficult to keep her footing while thinking of an escape plan. When she looked down, she saw blood…recent blood.

She stiffened immediately, her eyes darting everywhere and nowhere in the darkness as though expecting to see something responsible for it. Her search did not last long for she was lifted from the ground and thrown. Then again, with her being underweight it was easy for the boys to do that.

She skidded and rolled on the stage, the wood scraping her chin up a bit. The gray cotton nightgown that had once reached to her ankles snagged on a light in the front, ripping. Now her legs up to her thighs were exposed. She struggled slowly to sit up, staying on her knees and facing towards one of the stage's openings. Sitting sideways from the boys wasn't a good idea but as long as she was away…

"Come on! Dance!" Jerry hooted, interrupted her plan. Her hand was cupped, catching droplets of blood that fell from her chin. Her short red hair covered the sides of her face.

Suddenly a rotten tomato slammed into the side of her face, covering and clinging onto her hair. She froze, feeling humiliated and angry. She felt weak and pathetic, unable to do anything but sit there in shock. "Dance, dance, dance, dance!" The boys were chanting. "Dance until you lose your feet!" She wasn't wearing sandals, she realized. "Dance until you set this place on fire like you did with…" She suddenly covered her ears, letting out a cry of despair. They had hit a soft spot.

Without warning, she forced her legs to pick her light body up. Ashley made a mad dash through the black curtains. They were heavy and yet looked like spider webs. She felt darkness suffocating her as her legs ran on their own accord. She felt like she was blindly running, praying not to crash into one of the boys.

And although her prayer was heard, it wasn't completed…sort of, yes, sort of no.

She slammed into what felt like a very tall figure. As if history was repeating itself, she skidded back onto the rough moldy wood. (She still wondered how those two opposite things managed to be together…an oxymoron, she supposed.) The already shortened nightgown ripped again ever so slightly, hanging on by threads from showing her upper thighs.

Groaning softly, she picked up her hands and winced inwardly. There were scrapings on her palms, they bled softly. Looking up, she gave a soft gasp of fear and of interest. The rotten plants remains dripped on her face and on the front of her once-clean-nightgown.

Eyes like dim-lit coals stared down at her, the body towering over her. The man's mouth was curled into a curious sort of snarl, perhaps a twisted sort of grin. He wore such an odd outfit, one that reminded her of the Circus Ring Leaders like she heard in tales be- This had to be where the Cirque Du Freak took place at!

Feeling her veins turn to ice, she stood up and stumbled back, nearly falling once more. Barely able to feel her legs, she tried to run once more when, quick as lightning, the man blocked her way once more. She looked up, a few foot or two shorter, and he looked down, their eyes connecting. She felt hypnotized for a split second, felt a sort of calmness overtake her.

The not so distant footfalls brought her back to reality. Ashley looked behind her and, ironically, stepped towards the tall man. The very man she was trying to run from, she now scooted towards. Ashley was like a trapped animal.

"Come on, you stupid girl, dance! Stop hiding like a coward and dance this place down to the ground!" Jerry shouted, laughing at the double meaning.  
When the curtains were pulled back an inch, he slid in and spotted the red and gray girl. Smirking, he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, laughing when she flinched. "The guys are…" His eyes finally adjusted to the different shades of darkness and realized there was something else red near by besides the expired tomato. "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted almost in fear. He stepped back, still holding onto the girl's wrist in a bruising fashion.

The frightening looking man's voice was as low, as deep almost, as a worm's belly. It was a pleasant sound yet a scary one; silky velvet almost. "The more important question is Jerry, why don't you run back to the Orphanage and leave Ashley be?"

"Listen here old man, I don't…" Both of the teenagers froze in surprise and fear. They glanced at each other despite hating the other with a passion. "H-H-H-How…"

It was apparent that Jerry, the big bad guy, couldn't finish his sentence. After all, it _was _intimidating being in the dark of an old place, alone with a strange scary man who knew your name and where you lived. Ashley spoke up, her voice soft but firm, "How do you know our names?"

The man who looked like a tower leaning over, face to face with them. He was merely inches away from them, his eyes brightening ever so slightly at their astounded faces. "I know many things. I know that you, Jerry, wet the bed until you were seven; I know that you, Ashley, feel jealousy towards your only friend; I know that both of you would get hit with a ruler if you were caught outside after dark."

Suddenly Jerry turned around, shoving Ashley into the man before running off. His shouts of fear could be heard echoing through the hills that separated the village and the theatre. The girl stumbled, unable to catch herself, and screwed her eyes shut, bracing for the harsh impact of either the floor or the hard body of the man.

Instead, she felt arms grab her own and stop her in mid-fall. She sank to her knees, unable to keep standing. She looked up at the man, grimacing at how the mold felt against her bare knees. She didn't know what to say, what to do. The girl was very aware of how her nightgown had been torn, very aware of how she was bleeding and was very aware of the vegetable dripping on her…but the only thing that concerned her was what this man was planning to do to her next.

"I won't harm you, Ashley." The man stated softly as if reading her thoughts.

"Who are you?" A question was blurted on impulse.

* * *

The blood on the ground was the Wolfman's doing, biting off a hand. After all, they had a show just a little before. Remember that? Lol. Next chapter: Mr. Tall tells her who he is. After seeing how she's unable to really get up and go back to the Orphanage after all that, he offers to help her for that night. We see more memories, some good some bad. Review please!


	6. Meet the Cirque Owner

**Thanks to Raaiku for reviewing my story. To be honest, I'm honored to have such a brilliant writer read my story XD Thanks so much! Side note: I've had trouble writing Mr. Tall's personality down, meaning I erased what I had twice. Let's hope the third time is the charm!**

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

The man looked down at her, calmness draping over him like a cape. "My name is Mr. Tall and as you guessed before, I'm the leader of the Circus. I am, however, curious of why you came here tonight when the show had been over for an hour."

That sparked something inside Ashley, a sort of rebellious attitude. She felt anger, humiliation and annoyance. Of course it wasn't the man's fault; it was those idiotic boys back there! But still, she felt a full blown wind of rage and took it out on whoever was near.

"Came here?!" She found the strength to stand, her dark brown eyes burning with anger. "Never in my life would I have come here willingly!" She thought of the promise she made to Mary but shooed the thought away. "I'd rather die than come here again! Those…those…jerks! They forced me to come here and dance! I'd…" That was when she became aware of her tone…that and the fact that Mr. Tall's eyebrow rose in surprise and amusement.

Ashley's legs felt wobbly once more and she resisted the urge to turn and run. Instead she looked away from him, hoping that someone would come and help her. Oh how she missed the hot room of the Orphanage at this moment!

And it was her wish that was granted…but not the way she wanted. Be careful what you wish for, the old saying goes. Another man walked into the small gap of curtains they were in.

"Hibernius, what is wrong? What has happened?" His voice was slightly scratchy. From what Ashley could see in the dim light, he had orange hair…like the fruit. His eyes she could not see but they were obviously directed at her, for the heavy weight of two gazes made her shoulders sag. There was a scar on his face…and something crawling behind him.

When she narrowed her eyes enough to see what it was, she gave a small shriek; it was a spider! It was a huge spider that was multi-colored. It was on his shoulder, still as a rock. Consciousness began to slip away from her grasp, darkness consuming her like a hungry monster. She felt her body sway and began to fall but never hit the ground for she could only see blackness.

_The sound of jump ropes hit the ground every few seconds, creating a cloud of dust every time it hit. On the ends of the rope were two girls about the age of twelve, maybe thirteen. In between was a girl the age of eleven. She had dark black hair and her voice was full of laughter as she sang a rhythm._

_Ashley was only twelve and she was hesitant of what to do. She stepped forward, closer, and asked with a nervous smile, "Can I play too?"_

_The three stopped and they all whispered to each other. No doubt they had heard lies and true tales of Ashley in the past few months. The orphans treated her like an illness. "Why should we let you?" One girl sneered before her and the other left._

_The young one, the one who had been jumping, looked over Ashley. "I don't know why they act so mean. Would you like to play Jacks?" It was that day that Ashley Rouse found kindness, found a friend._

She could hear voices though she felt and saw darkness. They were male voices, vaguely familiar and yet she felt no threat. In fact it was the complete opposite; she felt safe. Allowing herself to go back into an unconscious state, she wondered who they were…

_Tears were falling as she curled up in a corner. The seven year old hugged her knees, sobs traveling through her body. She felt the rough wall dig into her back but ignored it, her hearts pain greater than physical._

_Her mother was gone…gone forever. She hiccupped, looking around the kitchen. Never again would she walk inside after playing to see her mother offer a glass of water. Never again would she listen to her mother hum as she baked. Never again would she help her mother sew._

_A fresh wave of tears started to fall, threatened to but…froze up at the sound of footsteps. Looking up, she heard the front door close. Her father was home…_

For the first time in ages, she awoke from this memory nightmare…but did not jolt up. She did not scream, she did not cry out in fear, she did not cry…she just awoke. Her eyes shot open, meeting a lighter darkness than before. She was shaking, yes, but that was it. For all these people near by knew, she could still be asleep.

She heard voices once more, faint and soft. They were two males! Where was she? What was she doing there? Slowly, she sat up and remembered just what happened. The boys dragged her here…she ran…got humiliated…met Mr. Tall…then another man walked in with a spider! The girl shivered slightly.

Glancing around the room she was in, she realized it was dim but held no one in there. Hadn't she just sensed someone near by a second ago? It was impossible for someone to sprint out of here within a few seconds…wasn't it? Hugging her knees, she stopped.

Looking down, she felt her cheeks flush hot red. She was still wearing the torn dirty gown! Feeling her face, she felt herself relax just a little. At least the tomato was wiped off. Glancing at her hands, expecting to see blood from her injured chin, she realized that the scrapes were…gone! Her mouth opened to an 'O' shape but she dare not speak or gasp.

Carefully, she stood up from her pallet of blankets. Her legs wobbled ever so slightly, her vision of the room spinning. Closing her eyes tight, she counted to ten until she opened them once more. Feeling slightly better, she walked towards the source of the voices.

It took only a few steps to feel the heavy curtains. She wrapped her thin fingers around them, realizing in this dim light just how much she looked like a skeleton. Careful as though they were glass, she pulled back the fabric and stepped forward.

Inside that small area were people…no, freaks! One was a scale covered boy no older than herself. Another was the spider, a coffin and…in the distance, she heard howling. She shivered inside. Then there were two men, the source of the voices; Mr. Tall and the one who held the spider.

Slowly, she stepped backwards as if to slink away. Sadly, luck was not on her side. As soon as she put another foot behind her, she felt the velvet like fabric of the curtain get stepped on. A gasp left her lips as she began to fall backwards, taking the curtain with her.

* * *

Next chapter: We see what happens with Ashley being "discovered". Then again, maybe it had been Mr. Tall who was by her side when she awoke. As soon as they discuss multiple things, just as she's about to leave…Mr. Tall offers her a job. Will she go or stay? Review please! **I need one alert or review if you wish me to continue.**


	7. An Offer

**No reviews or alerts…Psh. Lucky for the people who read this, I was put in a good mood by Lestat the Musical.**

* * *

A soft cry left Ashley's' lips as she fell backwards into the heavy velvet like curtain. Such a cry would have been unheard by human ears; but neither man was a human. Just as the curtain covered her vision, she glimpsed them both turning their heads towards her.

To say the least, she was somewhat grateful for it to devour her. She felt hidden and safe, as if in her own little world. She felt as though no one could invade it. It was so silly and childish to say, or think in this case, but she felt as though nothing could harm her.

Of course it wasn't until she felt something crawling on her head did she panic. Unsure if it was in or out of the curtain, she struggled to find her way out. It was like a maze! The air was stale and old, choking her.

She felt as though she were drowning in the ocean once again. When she was twelve, she tried to learn how to swim by herself; no one wanted to be near her after all. Although she had been in the shallow end, she had nearly drowned. How? Well, her mind was set on the technique so the waves carried the ignorant girl out. Next thing she knew, she was caught by an undertow!

Oxygen was scare like it was now. She felt light headed. Struggling to get out, she felt so foolish now, so stupid. Back in the ocean, she had panicked just like now- and nearly drowned to her death because of it! The key was not to panic; she heard a male speak in the back of her mind.

The curtain was thrown off her, the dim light making her wince. As she looked up to se two figures, she almost wished she was still hidden. Before her were Mr. Tall and the orange haired man. On impulse, she scooted back and offered a subconscious soft whimper. A spider, probably the one that had crawled on her moments ago, slipped out and went towards the big colorful one in the cage. Should she run? Should she talk? For this moment of fear, she could no neither.

"It's alright Ashley…" The sky-scraper resembling man spoke softly. "Come, sit somewhere more…comfortable." He helped her up but as soon as she was on her feet, she yanked away her hand as though burned.

Once she sat on a soft chair, she questioned, "Am I…in trouble?"

Although it was not her fault, she was almost certain that these two would blame her. "No." The orange haired one spoke firmly. "You are not; it is those boys who are. Tell us, however, of who you are."

"But you…" She corrected herself, "He knows who I am."

Mr. Tall grinned weakly. "I know your name, yes dear, but I fear I know nothing of you and your past. Would you like to tell?"

Before she could open her mouth, a cup of water was placed before her. Nodding her thanks, she sipped it slowly. Finally, instead of thinking of a plan to run, she thought of what exactly to say.

"…I live in an orphanage; have since I was about ten or so years old. Right now I am fifteen years old. I…My mother was…left us. Yes…she left us. My father was killed in a house fire, along with three of his friends. I managed to escape unharmed. And…those boys pick on me a lot, so…" She stopped, unsure of just how much she wished to say.

The two glanced at each other and looked as though they were having a silent conversation. Perhaps they were, Ashley thought. A moment passed of silence and slowly, the girl counted. When she reached four minutes, she spoke up, "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

The scarred man glanced over, as though just remembering she was there. "My name is Larten Crepsley." His grin made her shiver, the way he bowed with the cape in his hands made her blush.

She looked around suddenly, her internal clock realizing it was morning. "What time is it? I must leave, the nuns will worry!" Ashley stood up and was about to run when she skidded to a stop before Mr. Tall. She looked up, her dark brown eyes sparkling with curiosity and caution. Almost on impulse, she stated, "I won't tell anyone about this…I-I promise."

"You are not in trouble for knowing of us or this location. I think you should be more worried about your friend Mary." He stated calmly, almost grimly.

"Mary? What does she have to do with this?" Suddenly she remembered her promise and gasped. If she was not there, she might assume that Ashley broke her promise and went. Those boys would make it worse!

A hand was placed on her shoulder, light as a feather…and yet by the way she flinched, you might assume it had been brick. "Listen to me Ashley…" The leader of the circus said, "I'm offering you a job as my assistant. You would travel the world, be looked after, be with people who accept you and do a few chores. Think about it and come back if you wish to join us."

Ashley was, at first, speechless. "J-Join? Assistant?" Even his friend Mr. Crepsley looked taken back by this. Although it was not intentional, there was a certain sharpness to her voice. "Why would I want to join your show when I have a friend waiting for me, caring and worrying for me?"

Mr. Tall's face, despite it being four or so feet higher than her, looked grimmer than before, if possible. "Think about it, Ashley Rouse." With that, he allowed her to leave. At first, she thought she would get lost in the twist and turns but…something guided her outside.

* * *

Next chapter: What could it be that made him act so grim? Why would he offer her such a thing? What will Mary say? Review please.


	8. Adoption

It was morning, perhaps nine or ten judging from the sun. The rays of it hit Ashley repeatedly, which she both welcomed and damned. From spending so much time in that dark place, she had to shield her eyes for several moments. However, when she got used to it, she looked around and grinned. She smiled at the warmth against her not-so-tanned skin.

This was a place of the village she had never known of before, let alone seen. As a child, her mother locked herself away into the kitchen which allowed Ashley to roam around as she pleased. Normally she went to the coastal areas, but sometimes she walked in the woods. But of course, people of the village lived in the woods so there was no danger.

Faintly, she wondered why, in her young journeys, she failed to notice this old theatre. It would have been the perfect place to dance! When had it fallen and died down? Probably before she was born, before she roamed or else more people would have known of it.

As she walked on the path that was, hopefully, back to the orphanage, she replayed the conversation in her mind. Why hadn't she told them about her ability, nay her talent to dance? After all, that was what had gotten her there in the first place! Something inside her told her not to give everything away at first, to be as vague as possible in presenting a stern answer.

When she reached the village, she felt relief wash over her, cleansing all her worries and thoughts of minutes ago. With a grin, she jogged back to the Orphanage, her short dark red hair bouncing. It would take a lot to persuade Mary that she did not break her promise and go willingly, especially in Jerry had fed her lies, but she could do it.

As soon as she stepped into the building, she froze; there were people there. A nun was talking to a nice young couple, their eyes sparkling with hope. Hope of a adopting a child, no doubt. Ashley almost snorted out loud, thinking that she would never belong to people like that. Not in this village at least.

The nun looked over, her smiling face falling. "Ashley Rouse!" She exclaimed with a roar. "What in the name of Heavens are you doing?! Where have you been?! What did you do to your gown?!" For a moment, Ashley wondered why she did not mention the scrapes on her face and hands, or the rotten tomato. Then she remembered them being mysteriously gone when she awoke.

"I-I…um…I need to change." Making a quick escape for the moment, she sprinted up the stairs. No doubt that the nuns would come back and question her, punish her for destroying her nightgown. This brought up the question; what lie would she come up with to persuade the penguins that she should not get hit by a ruler?

For now, she did not care. For now, she wished to see her dear friend. It felt like a century had passed from the last time she talked to Mary. Had she awoken and glanced at the bed near by, filled with worry or anger at the empty sight? Or had she gone on with her chores first, then realized that she was lugging around Ashley's as well before realizing her absence? That would have been comical.

But no…she had no even realized Ashley had been gone.

As soon as she stepped into the girls' room, her smile froze on her face. Mary was pacing the floors, a huge grin on her face. She was dressed in her best clothes, her 'adoptive clothes' as they called them when couples came. Her clothes were, of course, betters than Ashley's; a dark navy blue dress that reached her knees, white stockings and black Mary-Jane shoes. Her hair was pulled back by a rubber band.

"Ashley?" She stopped to look up, her grin turning into a troubled frown. "What in the world happened to your gown?"

Ashley's frozen smile slid off her face and shattered into a million of pieces on the ground, figuratively speaking of course. Was that all she cared of? "The boys dragged me off into a theatre and when I ran, it got sna-…"

"Yes, yes, that's nice. Here, put this on. I don't want anyone to think less of you when they see you." Throwing a jacket to the girl, Ashley raised an eyebrow. Both knew that nearly everyone in the village already thought low of her, so who would care if she was in a revealing gown? No…Mary was more worried about what people would think of –her- if they saw her friends.

"Mary, why are you pacing around like…"

She got no farther in her question before the jet black haired girl exclaimed, "I'm getting adopted!"

Ashley's ice turned to blood, feeling as though she were in that chilly theatre once more. "What?"

"Isn't it wonderful?! Isn't it grand?!" She spun around, laughing happily. "This morning, the nuns, they woke me up and told me to dress fancy. The couple downstairs wants a little girl like me! They said they have toys, clothes, food, and education! They have a home, my own room! Isn't it wonderful Ashley?! I'm leaving!"

Numbness took over her jacket covered body. "Leaving?" She murmured dizzily, falling back onto the bed.

"You don't look so well…are you alright?" Mary questioned softly.

"But…but what about me? You will be leaving me." Suddenly realizing how selfish she was, she grinned, trying to look on the bright side. "Oh well, I can go visit you every day."

Mary's face and stride, for she was still pacing in anxiety for an answer, showed hesitation. "Actually…they live outside of this village. They live in a city, Ashley, a city! Imagine me, in a city! You don't look well, perhaps you want some water?"

The thought of water reminded her of the cup she drank at the old building, with those two men. Remembering what had happened, she exclaimed, "Mary I have news to tell you! I ran into a man, two of them named Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley. They offered me a…"

"That's nice Ashley, but I must pack! Oh I can't wait to leave!" Mary jumped off her path of pacing and towards her suitcase.

Ashley sat there for several long moments. The information was sinking in, taking its sweet time for it to register in her mind. Finally she realized…her best friend, only friend, who she was envious of was leaving.

She hated Mary.

She got everything Ashley yearned for…except…except a job. An offer from a freak.

"You…you really want to leave, don't you?" She whispered, sitting by the window at first.

"Of course!" It was as though realization struck Mary like a brick, late as ever but still did. "Oh Ashley…oh, I'm sorry. I was just so caught up…look, I promise to write."

"I don't know how to read."

"Oh…that's right. Then…Ashley, please try to understand! If you had this chance, I would be glad to see you off into happiness! To another life, a new chance!" Mary walked over, her blue eyes pleading.

For a moment, Ashley felt a flare of anger strike inside her. It died down as soon as it was brought up. "I…" Forcing herself to speak, she felt tears gather against her will. "Yes Mary, I am happy for you. Leave with your new parents, be happy and safe and well."

Ashley could have easily held up as Mary left. She could have watched the girl drive off in that fancy automobile her new parents owned. She could have lasted and been silent…but Mary just had to hug her. Tears fell in the young girl's black hair as Ashley hugged her tight. "I-I'll miss you…sister."

"I will too sister."

She knew not how many hours passed as she sat on the bay window, staring out to see everything and nothing. Her eyes gazed across the small village, from what parts she could see. She had watched Mary leave in her new car from the window, the girl not even bothering to turn and glance one last time at the building. It was understandable but still hurt.

Soon, the sun set. No one came inside the girls room; no nuns wanting to scold her, no children wanting to hit pots and pans, and no boys who wanted to torment her. Had they all forgotten of her? Her stomach growled and her throat was parched but she ignored it.

Then it hit her as the sun finally sank out of sight.

She was alone, truly alone.

Now there was no one to defend her when picked on, no one to help her with chores, no one to make her laugh when sad, no one to share a bed with when it stormed. There was no one there that truly cared for her in that Orphanage. She felt like a child again, a child sitting in the corner of the kitchen thinking of how her mother was now sold off.

She couldn't stand it. The loneliness was choking her, suffocating her. Ashley couldn't take it any longer! Grabbing only a few small things, a diary, a necklace and a few pictures, she changed her clothes. Now she wore a slightly dirty gray skirt that reached past her knees and a dark red shirt that was two sizes too small. Her thin and tall, almost gangly, body looked like paper.

In moments, she managed to run down the stairs and out the door. She could care less if the nuns or the children saw her running. In the back of her mind, she was suspicious that they would be glad if they caught sight of it.

The moon was shining down on her, illuminating the paths she was forced to stumble by the night before. If it hadn't been for the half drug foot prints, she would not have remembered the way to the theatre.

In she stormed, not caring if she alerted the freaks or not. Her legs went blindly towards the stage, through the spider web heavy curtains once more like déjà vu. The tears that she had felt when Mary left threatened to come back for the feeling of loneliness left, but invited the despair of searching instead.

Where was the tall man? Where was the man with the scar? Where were they? Had they left without her, given her false hope and left as a cruel joke?

"Ashley…" She looked over, hearing a voice. There stood Mr. Tall at a backdoor entrance. "It's alright."

The girl resisted the urge to run and hug him, hardly knowing the man, not used to being touched and…well, hardly knowing him. She quickly swallowed her unshed tears and walked over, calm as could be.

"…You knew she would be adopted." Her voice cracked from the emotion she hid. "That is why you offered such a ridiculous offer to me, a mere child isn't it?!"

He nodded. "Yes."

They stared at each other for a long minute. Finally, she spoke up, "Well…I'm glad you did. I…did not like staying there without her."

"I know." Whether or not his answer was meant to be smug, it showed he knew a lot of her. Well…sort of. "Come, Ashley, we are leaving."

"Already?" This startled her. "But I just got here…what about the shows?"

"Last time was our last one in this place. You may sleep on the way there."

As she stepped outside once more, she glanced back at the village. Even though hills covered it, protected the little village from evil…she felt as though she was looking straight at it. Would anyone notice her gone?

As if sensing her thoughts, Mr. Crepsley appeared out of nowhere beside Mr. Tall. "Should we not fake her death?"

Curiosity got the best of her. "How would we do that?"

As he explained how it would happen, she turned pale and felt weak in the knees suddenly. (A/N Note: He explained the same thing he did for Darren in book 1.) She regretted asking, leaning against a tree to keep standing.

"Larten, you scared her." Mr. Tall stated the obvious. "What do you think we should do, Miss Rouse?"

"I-I think that…no one would notice the absence of a trouble making foolish fifteen year old who is a curse on the place. Even if they do, they will assume I ran away…and will not search for me." She stuttered softly, struggling to stand up without falling. The idea of having her neck snapped and thrown from a building…she shivered.

Larten reached out and grabbed her forearm, an attempt to help her walk. Instead she yanked away as though slashed with a knife, standing shakily. "Forgive me…you…you startled me." She turned her eyes away and held her bag close to her heart. "Please, can we go? I am tired…"

Off they went.

* * *

Next chapter: We see them travel for a bit, maybe for two weeks. During this time, Mr. Tall and Ashley become more comfortable with each other. She works around the place and meets a few performers, not exactly befriending immediately. We see more of her past. Trust me, interesting stuff happens lol. Please review or put on alert.


	9. First Day

How she managed to sleep for nearly a whole day on nothing but a wool blanket and a pillow was beyond her

How she managed to sleep for nearly a whole day on nothing but a wool blanket and a pillow was beyond her. When she was about to sleep, she made Mr. Tall promise that no one but he would enter the trailer unless someone was dying. It was clear that he was confused of why, but none the less agreed. That was why, as she sat up, she guessed that no one could wake her and Mr. Tall, for whatever reason, did not step in to do so. Maybe he was busy, or maybe he felt as though she needed that rest.

Either way, she awoke when the sun was setting just like before. Nearly a whole day she slept! Stretching, she scratched her head and brushed her hair down with her fingers. It wasn't a lot, but she was living with a bunch of freaks now…who would care? And by the way she did not bounce around; she assumed they had stopped to rest for the night.

She stood, wobbly from not standing so long, and walked over to the door. Once she opened it, she was hit by moonlight. For a moment, she felt serenity possess her. That moment, however, disappeared when a voice spoke up, "I see you are awake."

Looking over to her left, she nodded. "Yes…Where are we? How long was I asleep?" Mr. Tall stood there in half the shadows, watching her. What was she supposed to call him besides his last name? Surely he didn't want to tire it out…For now; she ignored that and waited for an answer.

"Where we are is a location you've never heard of. As for how much you slept, I would say a little past a day."

"Why didn't you wake me when we stopped?" Ashley walked with caution on the ground, unsure of there were pot holes or something. Her eyes were hooked into the man's; she couldn't pull away to look down for her safety even if she wished to.

The man grinned, showing his gray teeth. "Because we just stopped a few minutes ago. I daresay you slept because of the fact that we traveled. We are making some food near the fire, which would be a good chance for you to meet the other performer. Don't worry, Larten will be there. I have some…business to attend to."

Carefully, Ashley walked over to where the glow of the fire was. She hid behind a nearby trailer, watching the people. There was a thin man, thinner than a rail she was willing to bet. There were two women, one beautiful and the other strict looking. There was a boy about her age if not older who shimmered slightly in the fires light…with scales!

There were too many people there…the shyness was getting the best of her. Walking backwards ever so slowly, she made sure she was hidden by the shadows before jogging away. She'd talk to them when Mr. Tall was near…that way he would introduce them without any awkwardness.

Somehow she had forgotten the way back to the trailer she shared with the older man. Biting her lip, she found herself somewhere on the outskirts of the camp. As she stepped to the right of a small tent, she felt her scream choke her.

In front of her by a few feet was a cage, holding a vicious looking hairy man. He snarled and tried to break from his chains, drooling as he watched her. Ashley stepped back but could do no more, entranced by the animal man.

"Miss Rouse!" A voice broke her out of her thoughts, making her spin around and jump almost two feet in the air.

"Mr. Crepsley!" It was nothing short of a miracle that she managed to stop from stuttering. Something about this man's presence gave her comfort, a feeling of safety. "I…got lost. I couldn't find the way back to the trailer and…what is that?"

The pale skinned man looked at her for a moment, the moon lighting only half his face. "That is Wolf Man. You may not believe me at the moment, but he really is a wolf man; not an over hairy human. I would not go near him too often if I were you, Ashley."

She nodded, half of her believing him and half…well, skeptical.

As they walked back to the fire, Ashley felt reluctant in her steps. Whether Crepsley noticed or didn't mattered not for they ended up sitting near it. The beautiful woman (the stricter one had cleared away apparently) offered them both two sausages. Ashley muttered a 'thank you' and blew on it, biting into it carefully.

"Ashley, this is Truska, the bearded lady. This is Alexander, the thinnest man alive. This is Evra Von, snake-boy. Everyone, this is Ashley Rouse, Mr. Tall's new assistant." Mr. Crepsley took care of any embarrassing introductions.

The red hair girl smiled, the shadows of the flame making her hair look like fire itself. "Hello…" They all greeted her warmly, making her feel a little more relaxed.

When they went back to talking, Evra scooted over to her and smiled. "Hi…So what's your talent?"

"Talent?" Ashley echoed stupidly.

"Yeah, talent. I mean, mine's being a snake boy. Plus I can do this!" His long thin tongue darted out and traveled up his right nostril.

Ashley burst out laughing, "Ew! That's so sickly awesome!" She couldn't stop giggling, bringing the unwanted attention of several performers. When she calmed down, she hesitated for a moment.

In all honesty, she had almost forgotten this was a traveling circus. Even if she was an assistant who would do some work, that might have included going on stage. What was her talent? Did she have one? Of course she did…just not a weird one like this.

"I don't…know." She muttered softly.

Evra sensed her sadness and quickly interrupted it, "Do you want to see my snake? Come on!" He grabbed her hand to help her stand but she pulled away. A blush covered her face as she stood by herself.

"Sorry…not used to…a gentleman." She grinned weakly, running after the snake boy as Crepsley watched with curiosity.

When she stepped into his tent, she felt something slide up her leg. Looking down, she gasped loudly but did not shriek like others might have. Despite her freaking out about spiders, she seemed calm about snakes. "She's…she's beautiful!" Ashley whispered as Evra picked up the snake, wrapping it around himself.

"May I…hold her?"

The boy grinned and nodded, wrapping it around her like a dress. "Be careful you don't step on her tail. By the way, how old are you?"

Ashley smiled, "I'm fifteen. You?"

"Fifteen. Oh look, you look like a perfect pair!"

She wasn't sure if he was being serious or poking fun, but she laughed anyway. They spent a few hours in his tent, sitting down and talking of snakes as well as other things. As they talked, she suddenly asked, "I hope I'm not being rude, Evra, but…how did you end up here?"

"Mr. Tall saved me." He replied simply.

"Saved you?" She blinked, "What do you mean?"

Evra thought for a moment, obviously trying to make what he was about to say short but fulfilling. "Well first off, do you trust him?"

Ashley crossed her arms under her barely existing bosom, "That's a stupid question! I barely even know the man; I just met him two nights ago!"

"But do you trust him?"

"…He has the presence of trustworthiness, yes."

He nodded, "That's what I felt when he first came. I had lived with another circus for a few years, maybe six or seven I think. The owner was cruel; he hit me, barely fed me, got paid by people just so they could laugh and throw things at me. Well one day, I was sitting in the corner of my little cage and Mr. Tall came. He did nothing but stand there, watching me. He didn't smile, laugh, talk or…throw things. Nothing.

"Finally at the end of the day, the circus owner, the cruel one, asked him if he wanted to buy me. Mr. Tall basically…" He stopped, looked from his snake which he petted to the girl. "I'm not sure if I should tell you the rest. He just saved me, sheltered me in here."

Ashley nodded, surprise in her eyes. She ran a fingertip over the snake's scales, feeling it's roughness and smoothness. So every man, no matter how great or tall they are, have committed sins before. In her mind, she pictured Mr. Tall killing that circus owner…but shrugged it off. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me, the one saying goes.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She looked up, startled by his sudden question.

"How did you end up being his assistant?" A soft smile lingered on his face, "In all my years here, I've never seen him even want an assistant. In fact, last time we tried to convince him to get help from a person instead of Little People, he snapped and snarled."

Making a mental note to ask who the Little People were later, she shrugged. Something inside her, warmth of sorts, spread through her body. He had taken her as an assistant when he really did not want one. "Well…These boys dragged me to that old theatre. They wanted to tease me so I ran into…literally into Mr. Tall. Next time I know, I wake up from my faint and he offers me a job. I didn't learn why until later when my only friend got adopted. Instead of being alone, I came back here. So…here I am."

"So he saved you from being alone?"

Ashley commented dryly, "You're as sharp as a marble Evra Von." She remembered the nuns telling that to Mary at times.

Suddenly the two broke out at soft giggles at that saying, which turned into chuckles which erupted into laughter. They couldn't stop laughing at that simple silly phrase for a few minutes.

Ashley was holding her sides while Evra was wiping away tears as their laughter died down. Alexander walked in, surprised by the noise, "What's so funny?"

Evra smiled, "Nothing, just talking about marbles." The two shared a secret giggle.

Alexander shook off a confuse look. "Well Mr. Tall needs to talk to the both of you, now."

As they walked over there, Ashley following Evra since she got lost the first time, she muttered, "I hate that."

"Hate what?"

Startled, she looked up, "Huh? Oh…I didn't even realize I spoke my thoughts. Well…You seem like you can keep a secret. When I hear his name…especially just now, my heart tightened as though, forgive the expression, a cobra was constricting it."

Evra looked at her thoughtfully and his eyes lit up, as if he realized something or thought of an idea. Quickly however, he shook his head, dismissing it. "Well, that's weird. Anyway, come on."

They entered the trailer, Ashley trailing after Evra. "Good evening you two. While we are camped here for tonight, I have jobs for you both. Evra, do you think you can manage hunting for the Little People just for one night? I would ask Ashley but…" An unheard comment was exchanged, both nodded. "Ashley, I need to speak to you alone."

Once again, the feeling of a cobra hugging her heart appeared. Nodding, she watched Evra leave before sitting on her pillow. "Yes…sir?"

"Larten tells me you met some of our performers. Do you have any questions?" He asked as calm as the sea before a storm.

Ashley nodded, tucking her short hair behind her ear. "Yes sir. Um…first off, what should I call you? I mean, I'm sure Mr. Tall must get old after a while."

"It's my name so I see no reason why it would get old. If you wish, you may call me 'sir' or whatever you wish."

A thought struck her out of nowhere. "What about 'master'?"

Silence.

Her face turned a light pink as she bit her lip. "I mean…um…Just ignore that. Um…what will my job be when we stop to camp?"

The man wore an amused grin on his face, a hint of laughter in his voice. "If you know how to wash laundry, you will help with that. If not, or if we do not have a lot of clothes to wash, you can help clean dishes."

Ashley made a face, "But that's like the Orphanage chores! Isn't there anything more…exciting?"

The man chuckled this time, sending shivers down her spine. "You can feed Wolf Man, if you wish. No? Then that is settled."

Ashley stood up and asked, "Sir…what is…what is the Little People?"

Mr. Tall stopped for a second, paused in his stride, before walking outside with her following. "You will learn soon enough. Any more questions?"

"A million, yes but I doubt you want to hear them all. My most pressing one is…will I be on stage?" Ashley's cheeks turned a shade darker than her crimson frizzy hair when he chuckled again, a hint of mocking in it.

"Well what would you do on there? What kind of strange gift do you have?" Mr. Tall asked as they paused near a tent.

Ashley inhaled slowly, looking at the ground. Thinking for a full two minutes, in which time Mr. Crepsley appeared near to talk to his old friend, she could think of only one thing. "Well…I know how to dance but I don't think you would consider it…a strange gift."

"Humor her, Hibernius." Crepsley spoke softly, watching the girl look down at her feet.

Mr. Tall nodded, "Dance for us."

"Right now? Here?"

"Yes."

Taking off her sandals, she hesitated. Something was missing…she wore a skirt which was needed to dance…she had her hair down (as if it could be put up). But she was missing… "Music! I don't have any music to dance to."

Suddenly in her mind, she heard some. It started off as a soft violin, which grew louder as she stepped to its rhythm. Then the sound of a tambourine, which she adored, was thrown it quite loudly. Drums were heard, making her hips move on their own accord. Her eyes were half closed as she moved her arms as well; doing the opposite direction her hip went. (A/N Note: Listen to "Gypsy Violin" from the Queen of the Damned CD I think. About 3:04, that's the part where this next paragraph occurs.)

Suddenly, towards the middle, the violin sped up which made the drums, as soft as they were, copy. She closed her eyes completely, letting her mind's music take control of her body. Spinning around in a circle continuously, she as though nothing could stop her! She spun and spun and spun again…looking like a blur…(3:32 where this and next paragraph occurs.)

Then she felt her feet warm up ever so slightly. She couldn't stop to check what it was, wouldn't dare dream of it! But she felt a hand grab her forearm, dragging her away from the spot where she stood. (3:50 in the song.) Startled, she looked up and saw four versions of the two men. Something was lighting their faces up…something bright…

"Fire!" She whispered, looking back at where she had danced. The ground, the grass and soil and all, was now burnt. The fire still burned, not as wildly as before but still alive. She moved foreword, seeing no one could put it out…not even with water!

As if she had dealt with this before, calm and collected, she placed her hand over the fire! But no sizzle happened, no scream of pain or agony followed from being burned. In fact, it was the opposite; the fire died.

She stood up, dizzy from spinning, unharmed by the fire, but looked at the crowd that had gathered. A dark blush covered her face. "That was…my strange gift."

* * *

Next chapter: Explanations…well, sort of. More Mr. Tall explaining about the Cirque Du Freak. Evra and her talk. Then we go into a time skip.


	10. Her Gift

**First off, I would like to thank AnyaTheRhymer and Kara. I am honored and so happy that two very good writers read/reviewed my story. Yay lol. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Silence overtook the lot of them. The crowd that had gathered moments ago had huge eyes, their mouths hanging by the shock of this scene. It wasn't the fact that she set fire on something by dancing, after all they _were _freaks and used to abnormal things, it was the fact that she looked innocent, almost ignorant of it.

"Ashley, follow me now." Mr. Tall spoke in that deep voice, almost hypnotizing her. She did as she was told and, while passing several freaks, wondered if they would kick her out. Would they hate her and shun her simply because she lacked the control on her "gift"?

This brought a new fear in her heart.

Where would she go if they threw her out? What would she do now? Start a new life somewhere? Sure, since no one would really know her past. However, the question of where she was burned in her mind. They traveled for a day…they could be anywhere! They could be miles and miles away from a small town.

When they got to his long trailer, she felt reluctant to go inside. It symbolized rejection, shunning, and perhaps even anger. Inhaling sharply, she held her breath and stepped inside, the cold air nipping at her skin.

"Yes sir?" She whispered, fear choking her voice.

"Sit…and try to relax." He stated with certain calmness to his voice, as if that type of thing always happens. She snorted inwardly; what are the chances that one of his performers could touch the fire she created by showing off her dance moves?

However, she sat down and attempted to obey his orders, nay suggestions. At first she thought it would be as difficult as letting the Wolf Man free and live to tell the tale. Then, especially once she sat on the pillow with her back against the wall, she felt her body turn to butter. How odd…Perhaps it was Mr. Tall's doing? No, impossible! Wasn't it?

"I would like some sort of explanation for what just happened, Ashley. You're not in any trouble, I can assure you, and my performers will not grow angry. If anything, they will probably want to witness such a stunning thing again!" There was something in his voice that made Ashley blush. For once, she was grateful it was dark.

"I-I'm…You confuse me, sir, I thought you would be upset! Here I am, a mere child, a girl in young womanhood who can set fire if she dances and touch it without harm! I thought…" She hesitated, unsure of how to word her thoughts.

He finished it as though he had heard the same excuse before, "Thought that I would shun you for being different?" When she nodded, he continued, "You forget that in Cirque Du Freak, we are all different in one way or another. However, my dear, I would like an explanation."

Ashley looked down and twisted a free piece of yarn on her shirt. "Well…" She started off, unsure of how much to give away. After all, he was a stranger, somewhat. She would tell him of her past piece by piece as time went on.

"Well, I always liked to dance since I was…since I could walk, I guess! I remember my mother scolding me for I would run into walls and almost break things. She would smile when she scolded me though, showing she was proud that I possessed such a beautiful gift.

"When I was…ten or eleven, I don't remember exactly…my father had his friends over. I stepped into my room and shut the door. I began to hum a song I heard some gypsies play weeks ago. Then I started to dance…it was so hypnotic, so relaxing! I felt as though I had left my life and joined some sort of blissful place! I was so entranced that…well, that I didn't feel any heat.

"I stopped and looked around; the house was on fire! I ran out with hardly any clothes on but no burns. The village thought I set the fire myself since I wasn't harmed. I don't know why I am unharmed by the flames I make. My father, and his friends, died. They did not…they didn't know about the fact that my dancing started the fire. That's why I usually try not to dance so fast, like I showed you back there. The music was so…peaceful though!

"Please sir, I promise not to do it again! Please, just don't kick me out." Ashley finished, her head bowed and her shoulders shaking with sobs hidden.

A hand landed on her shoulder, stopping them instantly. She looked up, her brown eyes bright with tears. Mr. Tall's actions surprised her; he wiped away a tear before it fell. "Clearly it has not sunk into your mind, young Ashley. We are all freaks; we do not shun another for their gift. You're welcomed here, you won't be kicked out. Now…I suggest you rest for tonight."

Ashley nodded and, before she could express her gratitude, the man slipped away just like that. Relief flooded her body, relaxing her as she lay on her pallet of blankets. Closing her eyes, she smiled; she really thought she found a home. A real home this time.

* * *

The next few days were busy for Ashley Rouse. She would get up, talk to Evra as they ate breakfast and then do a few chores and odd jobs. It was pretty easy for her, having done similar things at the Orphanage. Neither Evra or Ashley spoke of their past or the dance earlier.

However, it was bound to pop up. Hans Hands, the fastest man on his hands in the world, asked her about it. He brought it up casually during dinner. The moon was full and the Wolf Man's howls were loud that night. She had shrugged and replied, "It's just an odd thing…Why do you ask?"

"We could always use another performer. Surely we'd find some way to put you on there." Hans answered, a smile on his face.

"I-I don't know…what do you all think?"

Immediately, all the performers that were there, which were five or six, started to talk about it. They encouraged her to try it, even once to see how much she liked or disliked the attention. "I'll talk to Mr. Tall tonight." She blushed, smiling from all the praise and attention.

They all knew that she slept in the same trailer. She wondered several times, especially right now, how come she was his assistant although she barely helped **him **out. "You can talk to me right now." His low voice spoke behind her. Evra snickered when she jumped, turning around. "Let's go for a walk." He helped her up like a gentleman and walked into the darkness.

The both of them walked down a beaten path. She was staring off into the forest area near by, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, he spoke, "If you wish to join us on stage, I'm sure we could find you some music to dance to. When you start a fire, perhaps you can pick it up and attempt some tricks. Only if you wish, Ashley."

"Sir…" She strayed from topic, "If I'm your assistant, why haven't I been helping you? I've helped Evra and nearly every other performer here…but not you. I don't want to be some girl you rescued by false names…"

The man chuckled softly. "You're sharp. You haven't been able to help me yet because we haven't started the show. When we get near a town, you will be passing out flyers with Larten. You'll help me direct the acts, help with practice. You'll be of use, don't worry."

"Yes sir." She mumbled softly.

"I believe young Evra Von would like to speak to you." He stated just in time for the two legged reptile ran over. When she looked over to say she hated how he did that, he was gone. She hated how he did that too.

"Hey Evra. What's up?" She smiled softly.

The boy's green eyes sparkled. "Let's go to my tent, I want to talk to you about something."

When they reached the tent, she gasped to feel the snake slither up her body. Smiling though, she giggled, "Hello there, I've missed you too." She spent several minutes with the snake, careful not to get bit. "What is you wished to talk about?"

There was a long pause. Suddenly, "Ashley…how do you feel about going swimming at midnight?"

* * *

Next chapter: Time skip! We go to where she roams in the town where Darren and Steve are. She talks to them and she lets slip, especially after her suspicious clothing, that she is part of Cirque Du Freak. They pressure her for tickets. Will she give them?


	11. Snow

**Thanks so much to Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer & AnyaTheRhymer who have kept this story alive. Hehehe. I am so happy XD**

_

* * *

___

Six months later

Ashley stretched her arms above her head. A groan escaped her lips as she popped her back. The two layers of wool blankets underneath her did nothing to help soothe the hard floor but she ignored it. As she sat up, she rubbed her eyes and waited for them to adjust to any sunlight shining through the windows of the trailer.

However, there were none. Perhaps there was a storm coming, the clouds covering up the source of light. She could never figure out the weather because they always moved. As soon as she tracked down a pattern or a TV to watch the local weather report, they would have to move. That, and the fact that she was always busy.

It was December, a little before Christmas. Although she had mentioned it once or twice near Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall, no one else seemed to take notice. They apparently thought it was some silly custom, some stupid scam and a pointless holiday. Although Ashley couldn't help but agree, she still wanted to feel the spirit of Christmas.

She remembered when her mother would decorate the house as the wind blew, the oceans water spraying on land. She remembered walking inside and feeling so…warm! She felt as though all evil in the world was gone for that one day and in its place, hope and kindness came out.

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she looked around. Sooner or later, she needed to ask her boss for a candle or flashlight or something! As soon as she was about to stand up, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

She yelped and spun around, getting tangled up in the blankets. A light came on, showing (speak of the devil) her boss. He looked tired and close to collapsing from exhaustion. Something very rare for him.

"Mr. Tall!" She screeched, lowering her voice immediately. "You scared me out of my wits! What in the world was that for?!"

"Ashley, it is four in the morning. Why are you awake?" Unlike Ashley, he did not sleep on blankets. He had a mattress, a very old ancient looking one, but a mattress none the less. It was off to the side but looked comfortable enough for her to feel envious.

"Four? Oh…I thought it was eight or nine. That would explain the sun…I'm sorry Mr. Tall. I guess I'm just…" She sneezed suddenly, failing to catch the amusement in Mr. Tall's dark eyes. "I'm just freezing."

"Yes, that figures since we're in the Northern area. Perhaps it has snowed already…" He muttered to himself mostly. Without any effort, he grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her back down for when she heard 'snow', she got up and was ready to run outside. She had told him that she never had been in snow, never played in it before. In return to this small piece of personal information, he promised to take her out in it when it did snow.

"Not so fast, my dear. It's too early to play even if it did snow. Try to sleep." He ordered his assistant, standing to go back to his mattress bed.

Summoning all her courage, she asked with speed, "Mr.TallmayIsleepwithyou?" It all came out in a jumble but didn't take long to realize what she asked. Immediately her cheeks flamed up. When the man hesitated in his steps, his back rigid, she felt ashamed of even asking.

That was why his answer threw her off. "Only because it's cold, you may."

Bringing her pillow and her blanket, she slid in the bed with him. Her cheeks were still warm, especially when she pressed her body against his for heat. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she felt a hand touch her face ever so gently.

* * *

"Ashley…Ashley…Ashley, wake up." A gentle voice whispered in her ear. She groaned and stretched, eyes fluttering open. Mr. Tall was no where to be seen but had been heard. Growling, hating how he did that, she got out and dressed in warm clothes.

As soon as she stepped outside, a snowball hit her in the face. She stood there frozen for a moment but not from the cold, from the shock and realization. It was snowing!

A huge smile came across her face as she ducked to dodge another snowball and to make one of her own. Quickly, not as quick as Mr. Tall of course, she threw it at the snake-boy. It hit his forehead, getting stuck in his hair.

Ashley giggled and dodged another. Soon they were having their own little war of snowballs. It must have lasted a little over half an hour because when Ashley got hit in the shoulder, she felt her fingers go numb. Another hit her in the face, blocking her vision.

Blindly, she threw the ball and failed to hear another pair of footfalls coming near. Evra gasped but did nothing else, his footsteps no longer crunching the snow. Laughing, Ashley commented while getting the snow away from her face, "Did I hit you in your mouth or something? What…Oh crap!"

There was Mr. Crepsley with a large amount of snow covering his chest. "M-Mr. Crepsley!" She blushed darkly and walked over slowly. "I-I didn't…I mean I couldn't…I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Miss Rouse." He stated calmly while crushing the snow off, "If you intend to have a snowball fight where we usually make our fire at, I suggest you learn one thing; you will hit others and some may even join. For example…" With quick speed, he made one and threw it at her.

She yelped and got hit, laughing suddenly. As the war between the three continued, she asked, "Isn't it morning? Shouldn't you be in your coffin?"

"I was planning on talking to Hibernius but I think the snowballs have knocked out the reason why from my mind." He chuckled, dodging two balls of snow.

"Your memory is slipping, old friend." They all looked over to see Mr. Tall who was watching, and then he disappeared as three pieces of snow were flung. Not even Mr. Crepsley could hit him with his vampire speed.

"I think it's safe to say that if Mr. Tall joins…we're dead." Evra smiled, commenting on his old hero.

About an hour passed before Mr. Crepsley pulled away. "I really must go check on Mr. Tall. Ashley, help Evra with his chores if you please."

"Yes sir." She grinned while walking away with Evra.

As they walked back to the tent, Ashley thought about how much she had changed in the past six months. Although she still flinched when people touched her, especially her hair, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. She felt a strange comfort when near Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall so when they would grasp her wrist or fix her hair (or have any common contact physically) which was rare, she didn't flinch.

Her dark red, almost brown, hair had grown since she left the orphanage. It was now an inch or two past her shoulders, fearing that no one would yank it out now. The scar across her lips was faint but when she blushed or talked a lot, it grew white and obvious.

The strange thing was, when they went to a town a few months back, she had bought a scar healing gel. She tried it until she ran out and the scar was still there! Was it a curse from her dead father? Would no man really not want her?

Her eyes, however, were a different story. They were a dark brown from birth but now they were gray, almost black. It amazed, and frightened, her for she felt like her appearance was similar to…well, Mr. Tall!

* * *

Next chapter (which will be posted within the hour since I am typing the written version of it): Mr. Tiny comes by and Ashley goes to speak with him. Plus, we see a little of her past. Review!


	12. Mr Tiny

"Whoa, I am absolutely soaked!" Ashley exclaimed as they entered the warm tent. The snow that had hit her dress, or that was stuck in it much to her displeasure, melted almost instantly. Her hair was damp from it, her fingers still numb. "Can I borrow some of your clothes, Evra?"

"Sure." He smiled, kneeling down to get some clothes from a bag. "Sorry that I don't have any bras though." The growing girl, who was close to 14 despite not telling anyone, blushed darkly. She crossed her arms over her chest which, for an underweight teen, had slowly started to develop.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you did, Evra Von. Everyone gets curious sometimes." She laughed when he threw the clothes at her, hitting her on the head. Making sure Evra had his back turned, she took off her dress. About six months ago they had gone skinny dipping so it didn't bother Ashley if he had looked or not. Still, he was a year older and a guy…it still bugged her a little. "Thanks Evra."

"No problem Ash."

The shirt that she had been unfolding fell to the ground, her eyes wide. The naked girl spun around to face his back. "Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Don't call me that or else…" _Or else I might turn this place to ash just like I did at home…_ "Just…please don't call me that." There was a strain in her voice.

"Um…alright Ashley." Evra sounded confused but didn't press the matter. When he looked over, he started laughing. "My clothes are two sizes too big for you!" She looked down at herself, frustrated and about to erupt when she realized something. He was right! The pants barely fit and the shirt was so big, so low that she started to show what little cleavage she had. Soon, both were on the ground in a laughing fit.

Hans soon walked in, a soft frown on his face. "Ashley…Mr. Tiny wants to see you in Mr. Tall's trailer." Ashley sat up, her/Evra's shirt hanging low. She chuckled softly, thanking him. The snake-boy was shivering but not from the cold. "See you later Evra." He left the tent, waving at the boy without turning to see him. Perhaps if she had seen his face and asked what was wrong, she wouldn't have had an important piece o her past revealed.

"Mr. Tiny, Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall in a trailer…a lot of misters." She talked to herself, chuckling softly. Only in the Cirque Du Freak can you find something odd like that! Then again, it would be rare to find something normal.

Stepping inside, she wore a grin. "Hans said something about Mr. Tiny wanting to talk to me." Mr. Tall stood behind the occupied chair, Mr. Crepsley on the other side.

He was about to reply to her comment but he hesitated, his eyes roaming her body. "Ashley, what happened to your dress?"

"Hm? Oh, it got soaked from snow so I borrowed some of Evra's clothes. A little big but it's only temporarily. Oh!" She blushed and pulled the shirt up, hiding her developing body. Before her was a man with white hair like a ghost, thick rimmed glasses, white boots and what appeared to be a cross between a blue raincoat and suit. In his hand was a watch, a heart shaped watch. "You must be Mr. Tiny." She said calmly, a warm smile on her face.

"And you must be Ashley Rouse, the orphan assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." His voice held a hint of sadism but she ignored it, thinking perhaps that she was just imagining things.

They stayed silent for a moment, both drinking each other in, studying one another. Finally she spoke up, batting away her nervousness, "Not to be rude, sirs, but Evra promised to make ice cream from snow. What did you wish to speak of?" For the first time so far, she calmed down from the excitement that intoxicated her.

This man didn't have a good…feeling to him. She noticed, sensed, that he had a very cruel and a very unpleasant aura. And yet, he looked like a nice guy, like a grandpa of sorts. Then again…looks can be deceiving.

"Oh yes, the reason I called you here. I wished to look at the girl who has helped set up the Cirque so much. Very odd girl placed in the responsibility of a very odd group with a very odd leader. Tell me, what do you think of Mr. Tall?"

Ashley's face turned a light pink from the question, her thoughts filling up her mind. She pulled on the sleeve, making sure it didn't bring the rest down, and stared at the ground. "Well…he is very kind. He has helped me so much and helped others too. I can never repay him for accepting and sheltering such a burden like me! He is strict but clever and sly. He…"

"What would you say if I were to offer you a better job? You'd have a family, be paid by helping my Little People. You'd never see this place again but you'd see a new one. You'd be happier with several people instead of just one." Mr. Tiny asked suddenly. She glanced at Crepsley who looked tense. Mr. Tall too had a look of desperation in his eyes, a pleading sort of thing. Immediately she sensed something wrong.

"…A family of what? Paid in what? What 'place' do you speak of? There's a double meaning to your words, I just can't figure what else it could mean." By the way Mr. Tall's eyes flickered with an emotion (hope?) she knew that he understood the meaning. He was happy that she caught the man's words. Was this small man really that powerful that he forced Mr. Tall to be silent?

Mr. Tiny chuckled, "Smart girl. No one can pull the wool over your pretty little black eyes, can they?" She blushed from the compliments. "You may leave; I must discuss some matters with your master."

"Master?!" She exclaimed, her blush deepening, "Just because he is my boss, doesn't mean he's my…" Her eyes caught sight of the red glowing heart watch. It was dim at first but grew. "…What is that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "A watch of course. I thought even a simple minded child could see that."

"I mean, why does it glow?" Both men who stood behind Tiny had their eyes widened, their jaws dropped.

A sneer came over Tiny's face, making him look frightening, "It's a good thing your father sold only your mother or else you'd been whipped to death for now knowing how to _hold your tongue_."

This time, it was Ashley's mouth that dropped from shock. "How…How did you know that?"

Mr. Tiny's smile was sickening. "I know a lot of things, Ashley Rouse. If you excuse me now, I have places to be, deaths to watch. Farewell till next time!" Her eyes followed the small man out of the trailer.

When he was gone, Mr. Tall's hands grabbed her shoulders in a harsh manner. "What stupidity possessed you to ask such a foolishly brave question?!" He asked with surprise and fear coloring his tone.

"What do you mean, sir? Who was that?" Ashley questioned with her eyes full of shock and wonder still.

Crepsley and Tall shared a knowing look. "You don't know who that is? Evra said nothing about him? We sent Hans to warn you, but I suppose he failed."

"I left before either could speak again. Damn it; tell me why fear flickers in both of your eyes! He wanted to talk about me, that's why he wanted me to leave! That's why he made an offer! I deserve to know what's going on, tell me!" She yanked away from his grip, worry shining brightly in her eyes.

Mr. Tall sat down and beckoned her to sit in front of him. When she remained standing, he gave in and spoke, "Mr. Tiny wanted you because you're mine. He wanted to take you away because you're my assistant. He wanted to hurt me by separating us." He grinned weakly at her colored face.

"But why?" She asked, moving closer. "Why hurt you?"

"To see my pain. Ashley, you heard what he said. He is a sadistic man, willing to burn down New York just to hear one person scream."

"Mr. Tall, you know what he meant earlier. When he said the offer with double meaning, you gave me a desperate look to see what he meant. What had he meant?"

Silence. Even Crepsley looked intrigued.

"Tell me!" She commanded with a shout.

Mr. Tall didn't flinch nor look surprised by her tone. "…The family he would have given you would have been a group of Little People. The way he would have paid you would have been with screams of dying people. And the place he would have taken you would have been…a wasteland. You would have lived there till you died of hunger and thirst, or until your 'family' ate you."

Ashley paled considerably, imagining such a thing. She almost felt faint. "W-Why?" _Why was he cold? Why was he cruel? Why was he sadistic? _

_Why did he exist?_

All those unasked questions were answered in one sentence.

"To hurt people." Mr. Tall spoke softly.

They stayed silent for a long time. Ashley was thinking, processing the new info. It would seem that they were all reviewing the conversation.

"Ashley, what did he mean when he said your mother was sold?" Mr. Tall asked the girl who looked alarmed.

"I…" She hesitated.

"It is only fair for us to hear reason." Mr. Crepsley spoke up for the first time so far.

She looked down and sat on her knees, "I know but…I haven't spoken of it for…for years, almost. You see, my mother was an amazing woman. She wasn't beautiful like a Princess but she had brains. From what I could tell, her family forced her to marry my dad. I can remember her moping about at times, especially when I started to dance at the age of seven. That was so odd, I used to think. I found out later that it was because my gift. She knew about my gift and felt sorry for the hatred I might face. Ironic how she named me Ashley…Ash…fire…

"She always cheered up when I was there to help her in the kitchen, to sew with her in the living room. But there were times, especially when my father gambled, that I couldn't cheer her up at all. We found out that…my father lost and owned a man quite a handsome fee. So my father sold her into slavery to pay him off. I didn't even get to see her leave for I was dancing outside in the field."

Mr. Tall rested a hand on her shoulder which made her jump, having been lost in the memories. She looked up and heard him whisper, "Your secret is safe with us." Tears glittered in her eyes but didn't fall. She grabbed his hand and smile shakily.

"Enough gloom!" Crepsley helped her up, smiling with comfort. "We have to get you ready for the show tonight!"

* * *

Next chapter: We see her act. We see a few more memories of her past. We see a talk between her and Evra about Mr. Tall who overhears. Perhaps a hint of romance! Review please!


	13. The Show

Her outfit was plain yet eye-catching. It was brand new, sewed by Truska, for this occasion; her first show! Ashley couldn't help but smile at this, so overwhelmed with joy at being paid such attention. She thanked Truska, unsure if she understood Ashley's language, but showed that she was grateful. In a strange way, the woman's sewing reminded young Ashley of her own mother, gone and sold.

It reached her knees, a dark brown dress with a corset like look on the top. The ribbons were dark red and the low cut V was decorated with gold lace. The sleeves, however, hung on by a thread or two, all white. Ashley twirled around once in the mirror and giggled, seeing how beautiful the skirt part flew. The sleeve would limit her movement but only slightly.

Her dark eyes sparkled with glee and anxiety.

Mr. Crepsley had helped her lace up the back until Truska came in, batting his hands away. Ashley chuckled but stopped when Crepsley glared at her playfully. The bearded lady pointed at a corner for the vampire to sit at. She helped the young orphan brush her hair, ordering her to sit on the comfortable chair that belonged to Mr. Tall- the one Mr. Tiny sat on earlier.

Mr. Tall, no doubt, was roaming around trying to get things ready. Mr. Crepsley insisted he could stay to help her get ready; all he needed to do was get his flute and spider. Ashley let herself relax under the brush which gently undid the knots, making her hair…fluffy. Although it wasn't long enough, Truska managed to place it over her shoulder to cover the sides of her face.

Ashley squealed and turned, "Thank you mo-…Truska." She caught herself in time. Funny how this woman reminded her of her own mother. Had she been a mother herself?

Suddenly the door opened and the red haired girl stood up quickly, nervous of sitting in the owners chair. Mr. Tall stepped in and stopped, his eyes widened ever so slightly. "…Ashley?"

Mr. Crepsley smiled and grabbed her hand, twirling her around a few times slowly yet quick enough for her hair and skirt to fly. "Does she not look beautiful?" He questioned lightly.

Mr. Tall nodded. "Yes, yes…you look stunning, Ashley."

Blushing darkly, she hid her face by looking down, her short hair covering her flamed cheeks. "Thank Truska for making me this 'beautiful'."

"Now then, Ashley, you'll be going on after the Twins. Last but not least, isn't that the human saying?" Mr. Tall went on to tell her about what she would have to do.

* * *

A violin started to play when the stage was absolutely clear. It was soft at first, gentle even. Soon, however, it became hypnotic for a flute played in. Then after a few moments, drums played slowly in a non-too-haste fashion.

Every time the drum was hit, a girl with dark red hair would step forward. She stepped onto the stage, in the middle with a red light shining on her. Her eyes were closed, the light making her already red hair seem brighter, the dress darker than normal. The flute grew louder than the rest; she started to dance like a music box ballerina.

The crowd was surprised by the gentle act, they were sucked into it. Suddenly the drum grew louder and quick. She started to spin, stopping every few seconds. As the drum grew quicker, so did her spinning. Soon, she was just a blur of colors!

As the violin played as loud as the drums, fire started on the curtain behind her! The crowd gasped, seeing it spread quickly. Some stood up, ready to either be hero and save her or run.

The drums stopped, her spinning ceased. The violin and flute became soft once more. She smiled, her hair covering the edges of her face. As calm as could be, she placed her hand on the curtain! Many gasped, waiting to see her face contort with agony, a scream for water to leave her lips. But nothing came.

Instead, she yanked off the curtain and wrapped it around herself, making sure the flames stayed on her skin and not her dress. It was bound to be scorched sooner or later, Mr. Tall told Ashley, but she had to try and keep it from happening as much as possible.

Then, she rubbed the flame twice and it died down.

"Ladies and gentlemen; I give you Ashley the Ash Dancer!" Mr. Tall cried out, hearing applause for the girl. While she was taken back with the name, she smiled and bowed before leaving.

When the show was over, Ashley walked over to Mr. Tall. "Sir? Sir! Do you have a moment to spare?" They scooted away from the crowd. "When was my stage name going to be discussed with me, sir?" She crossed her arms.

"My apologies, I thought you would like it."

"I…" She sighed, not wanting to reveal her true reason why she didn't like it. She'd sound paranoid and childish. "Never mind sir, I like it. It just…surprised me. Can I talk to Evra for a few minutes?"

"Yes but only until we get everyone out; then it's off to bed." He nodded.

As she walked through the crowds, she thought about her past.

_She was new at the Orphanage, wearing semi-new clothes. She listened to the older kids sing rhymes as they jumped rope or skipped through squares. Hesitatingly, she watched them and listened to the songs._

"Ashes to Ashes…" She murmured softly, reluctant to finish the rest.

"Ashley? Hey, you okay?" Evra shook her shoulders slightly. She flinched and pulled away.

Recognizing the boy, she smiled, "Sorry, just thinking. Shall we go inside your tent?"

"Actually my snakes in an upset mood…nearly bit one of the guests. Let's talk out here." Evra sat on the grass.

She stayed standing, not wanting to ruin her dress. "Evra, is it just me or does Mr. Tall seem to…take special attention and care of me?"

The snake boy raised an eyebrow, "Hm…I guess, a little more than others sometimes. Then again, you _are _his assistant."

She frowned, about to speak when a voice behind her made her go rigid. "The guests are gone, Ashley, come to bed."

Turning around, she blushed darkly, "M-Mr. Tall! Oh…um…how long were you…?"

"Just now. Good night Evra."

When they got back, Ashley went to the mirror and tugged at her hair, smiling. She liked it…perhaps she'd ask Truska to help her keep it like this. "Mr. Tall, can you help me with my dress?"

The man hesitated but unlacing the back, hearing her sigh of relief. "I can breathe again!" She giggled, switching into her nightgown when the tall man was looking away. "Good night sir…"

_…Several hours later…_

Mr. Tall shot up from his bed, hearing Ashley scream.

* * *

chapter: Why did Ashley scream? We see some other random stuff with the Cirque…then we go to Darren's town! Review please!


	14. Nightmares

A blood chilling scream could be heard through out the camp that Cirque Du Freak set up. It echoed loudly in the trailer the screamer lay in. Many people got up and headed towards the scream, checking to see if the Wolf Man was still caged. The man inside with the screamer, however, woke up and turned on a small lamp.

Mr. Tall saw Ashley screaming, tangled in her blankets. It looked like it was trying to eat her. It looked like she was fighting off some invisible force on her. But if that was eve remotely possible, he would have sensed them and so far, he sensed only a nightmare.

She was having a nightmare. A horrid one at that to make her scream in such a way. What could she be dreaming about?

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her non too gently. Her dark eyes shot up but she kept screaming, her fists now flying wildly just like her feet. Mr. Tall dodged her fist and pulled her to sit up, holding her tight and whispered a soft word in her ear. Manipulating his power, he managed to calm her down.

For a minute, she simply sat there, staring off into nothing. Then she blinked and looked at the man, her body shaking slightly. Sweat rolled down in beads on her skin, her shoulder length hair clinging her to hot skin. Her breathing wasn't as bad as before but even before she could speak, Hibernius knew she had harmed her throat.

"What…?" She whispered, looking up with him with such fear. The shadows they cast against the wall were huge thanks to the lamp light.

"Ashley…" He held her close, inches away. "What were you dreaming about?"

"W-what do you…what do you mean, Mr. Tall?"

"You woke up half the camp with your screaming." He stated calmly, his voice soft as cotton.

It took a second for her to remember the nightmare which had disturbed her so much. Immediately she tried to pull away, struggling violently in his grip. "Release me!"

"Not until you tell me what you dreamt of."

She stopped and became limp like a rag doll. "…Before my house burned down…My father's friends…they molested me. That was…another reason why the village thought I was a plague, a bad omen. They thought of me as a murderer but had no evidence. I dreamt that…I dreamt that there was fire all around me and they…" She hung her head in shame.

The man held her at arms length away, not in disgust but in shock. He was about to speak when pounding on the door interrupted them. He called out for whoever it was to come in and held Ashley close.

Larten stepped in, "What happened? Was someone attacked?"

"No, she merely had a nightmare. Tell the performers I apologize and go back to sleep." Crepsley hesitated, and then nodded.

Hibernius held her close until she fell back asleep and even then, he wouldn't move. He stared at this girl who was forced into the theatre to dance, thrusted into his care. How odd the higher forces above seemed to operate…

* * *

The next morning, Ashley awoke to be alone. She felt somewhat grateful for this. To be honest, she didn't think she would be able to face the man after…that. Sitting up, she dressed in torn up jeans and a dark red shirt. Faintly she wondered if she'd ever get more clothes.

The sun was shining brightly when she stepped outside.

Immediately she found Evra and got to work. They washed his snake, which seemed to be in a much better mood than last night. As they did, Evra asked, "So what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" She glanced up and kept scrubbing away the dirt.

"You were screaming like someone was torturing you."

Ashley looked up at him for the longest time. Finally, she admitted, "I had a nightmare about my family. It's nothing to worry about, nothing to be talked about in…"

"Ashley." Mr. Tall's voice came from behind her.

"Public!" She yelped, spinning around and almost falling on the snake. "Mr. Tall!"

"I need you to tell everyone that we're moving."

"Already?"

* * *

Next chapter: Darren's town! She wonders around to buy some clothes with Truska and strays to talk to Darren and Steve. Review please!


	15. Shopping

"Mr. Tall, can I have a word with you?" Ashley jogged over to the man. They had set camp at the deserted movie theatre just two nights ago. The travel wasn't as bad as she first expected…it took only a week!

He looked at her and nodded, walking slowly so she could keep up. Pushing back her hair which Truska had kept semi-soft, she spoke, "I only have three outfits sir, and...As I work and play with Evra, they slowly deteriorate. I know I probably don't deserve it…but I'd like some money to buy clothes with. There's a small shopping area in this town I noticed. Maybe I could get enough money for three or four more outfits."

A hand rested n her shoulder, calming her down instantly. This also surprised her, for lately he had been…in more physical contact with her than most others. "Here." He pulled out two 100 bills from his clothes as though it were magic. He was quick, that's for sure.

Ashley's mouth dropped almost to the floor.

Mr. Tall spoke up before she could, "I'll allow you to go if, and only if, you bring Truska with you. It's not safe for a young girl as you to roam around alone."

"I-I can't take all this Mr. Tall!" She exclaimed, staring at the money in amazement.

"Don't' worry, I'll take it out of your pay."

She looked genuinely confused, "Pay? But you don't pay me anything…"

"Clever old me." A sly grin broke across his face before he disappeared.

"…I hate when he does that." She frowned but smiled right after, running to get Truska the bearded lady.

* * *

Ashley had already bought two outfits by the time the clock struck three in the afternoon. They had to be back by five, which left two hours to get two more outfits; one hour for each.

One dress she bought was simple yet pretty, a dark red to match her hair. It had no special markings on it, just short sleeves and reached to her knees. The other outfit was blue jeans and a bright green shirt that read 'Dancer' on it.

"Ashes to ashes…we all fall down…" She sung under her breath, looking over some black jeans. That's when she noticed something, or someone actually; two someones! They were both boys her age, kicking a soccer ball as they walked in the air.

Amused and interested, she stepped closer. Truska was busy looking at some shirts and shoes, obviously intrigued. Quietly, she slipped away out of the store and followed these two boys.

As she saw one, Darren she heard the other say, kick the ball up and hit it with his head, she smiled. These two seemed like two…normal…boys. Ones with families, friends, education…all the things she desired slightly. Shaking her head, she was about to leave when the ball rolled over to her.

Picking it up, she heard the boy named Steve call out, "A little help?"

* * *

Next chapter: A talk to Darren and Steve. They notice she looks odd…and find a Cirque Du Freak flyer…put one and one together. Plus, she arrives at the Cirque…two hours late! Review please!


	16. Normal Time

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

"A little help?" Steve called out to the frozen girl.

Ashley hesitated but, after seeing no harm in it, she kicked the ball. Despite her shoes almost tearing off from it, it landed almost exactly where the guy was. His mouth fell, obviously surprised.

"What's your name?" Darren walked away from his stunned friend, coming closer to her.

"Ashley Rouse. Yourself?" She grinned weakly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. It felt so…so…odd to talk to two guys who had no idea about freaks, about the real world and such. They were probably worried about school, family and maybe, just maybe, girls.

"I'm Darren Shan. This is Steve Leopard." The way he smiled so warmly at her made her cheeks heat up. It had been ages since she talked to a stranger so kind. How was she supposed to act? She'd been near freaks only so it made sense for her to be lost. Still, the manners the nuns had snapped at her about came into play.

"Leopard?" She hesitated, blinking, "That's…original."

The boy twirled the ball, smirking, "It's more like a nickname since I'm so wild. So when'd you get here? I haven't seen you around school yet."

School? Ashley winced inwardly, immediately thinking of Mary who probably had an education by now. How long had it been since she thought of her old friend? How long ago did her 'sister' get adopted? How much time had passed since she became Mr. Tall's assistant?

"Oh…I just got here." She lied quickly, "I'm staying only for a week. My…parents are moving about, towards North. We thought this would be a nice place to rest…" Holding up a shopping bag, she added, "…and shop."

Steve raised an eyebrow, eyeing her up and down as if studying her. It wasn't as creepy as when Mr. Tiny did, but it did make her feel annoyed and uncomfortable. "Looks like you really needed it." He chuckled when she went red with embarrassment.

"Ignore him." Darren stepped forward again, "He's just being stupid. Want to play some soccer with us? You look like you had a good kick earlier…"

Play? Play with two normal people? With two normal kids?! She felt her heart race. It had been so long since she met people who didn't know her horrible shameful past, who didn't regard her with hatred, fear and suspicion. It had been so long since she talked to a human, let alone play with them.

But what could the harm be? Would there be any damage? Honestly she doubted it. As long as she did not dance, she'd be alright. As long as she failed to start fires…she'd be just fine. She'd be able to act normal in only for a while.

"Sure." After all, she also had two hours before having to return 'home'. Truska would go back and, hopefully, think she had left to go there already. She'd assume Ashley was there so as long as she got there before the bearded lady, she'd be safe.

As they played in a park area, two other boys joined. One was called Alan, the other Tommy. They too seemed normal; soccer was the only worry on their minds. They didn't play as a team, but merely against each other. They kept no points; it was more like a friendly game…although they kept track in their minds.

While Ashley had a strong kick, she had a difficult time dodging and such. So Darren was first, Tommy second, Steve third, Ashley fourth and Alan fifth. She didn't mind though, for they were laughing a lot. There were a few goof ups; some fell on the ground, while others made show off moves.

All in all, it was an okay day. They had fun, making memories that would be very faint within a week or so. Still, Ashley was…happy…happy that she was able to be normal for a while.

Finally, two hours had passed right under their noses and none noticed. Alan glanced around to ensure no one was near. Once he was certain, he pulled the group in. While catching his breath, he pulled out a flyer from his pocket. Ashley felt ice cubes in her blood. "Hey look at what I found!"

Slowly, Darren and Steve read it out loud together, "_Cirque Du Freak. For one week only, see: Sive & Seeasa the Twisting Twins! The Snake Boy! The Wold Man! Gertha Teeth! Larten Crepsley & His Amazing Spider Madam Octa! Hans Hands! Rhamus Two Bellies, the Worlds Fattest Man!" _They looked at each other, spooked as they read the last part, _"And the Amazing Ashley the Ash Dancer…"_

They turned to Ashley who felt nervous as hell. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"…I'm not supposed to talk about it. I just came here to shop for new clothes when I'm not performing, then I saw you guys. I may not have a fancy education but I'm smart enough to know that freak shows are illegal."

"Well don't just stand there with a zipper for a mouth!" Steve urged.

Alan added, "Tell us all about it!"

What would the harm be? Who would believe such teenagers if they told? Risking it, she explained, "It's…different and weird. When Hans practices, he runs around faster than I can see. I help the snake boy clean his pet snake, help feed Madam Octa the spider, I'm friends with Larten Crepsley…He's a ghoulish yet handsome man. The twins I'm not really friends with for they're drifters. And…"

As she went on, an hour passed.

"We have money! Get all four of us tickets!"

"…Hmm…alright." As long as they were paying, what's the harm? "Go get the money and meet me back here in twenty minutes."

When she got there, the place was busy! Probably preparing for the show tonight. Silently, she walked over to the long trailer. Although she lived there with Mr. Tall, she felt as though she were a stranger. Despite sharing this trailer, she felt like she was stealing and invading.

But she wasn't stealing for she'd get the money for the tickets. Opening the box that held the tickets and money, she hesitated. There were four tickets inside but…something whispered in her mind that she should take only two. She didn't feel as though she could trust Tommy and Alan.

So she grabbed two tickets and ran.

* * *

Next chapter: Getting the money and coming back; Mr. Tall's reaction. Review!


	17. Punishment

**Thanks to Marissa for being the only reviewer.**

* * *

Money would replace two tickets. As long as something replaced those precious invitations, it was okay to take them without asking Mr. Tall. Ashley felt absolutely horrible but ignored the feeling of guilt that rose in her heart, in her throat like bile. She fed lies to herself.

Anyway, tickets were meant for people who had flyers. She remembered Mr. Crepsley telling her this sternly when they first handed out flyers. Only to those you felt like you could trust, he said. Only to those that seemed to keep a secret, who had the ability he meant. She trusted Darren and Steve despite hardly knowing them but something didn't settle right with Tommy and Alan.

So as she slipped away from the camp, she felt a little relief. That relief, however, turned sour as she saw the four boys. It felt like…it felt like someone was watching her. Who could it be though, besides those boys who were lost in the art of conversation? Had someone followed the raggedly looking Ashley? She stopped for only a second but kept walking, playing it off as though she almost tripped and stumbled. If someone _was _following her, she had to be sure they didn't realize she knew.

"Hey, you guys!" She ran over to them partly because her fear took control, performing a sprint that she wanted to take…but could not. "I'm sorry, but I only found two tickets. We're sold out otherwise."

They all groaned and started to debate of how to choose who would go. Trying not to sound too suspicious, she spoke up, "I think Steve should get one for sure, since he got the money." They all agreed on that.

Finally, they decided to throw the tickets up with a bunch of blanket pieces of paper. Ashley felt her heart skip a beat and she snapped, "No! I need an answer this second! I'm already late by…" She paled in the dim light, watching the sun sink, "…Three hours. Oh God if Crepsley…" She looked around, realizing it was night meaning vampires could be out. Was he the one following? "I need an answer now!"

The four teenage boys looked at each other, obviously confused and curious. "…We don't know."

"Darren!" She exclaimed suddenly, "Since I'm the one who got you the tickets, I think I should pick and I pick Darren Shan. The shows tonight so don't be late. I'll try to find you to show you in but…I might be…busy." Translation: If Mr. Crepsley or Mr. Tall finds out I'm gone and sold tickets without an adult's permission…I'll be locked up instead of performing.

Without giving them a chance to respond, she turned and ran off in her messed up tennis shoes. The sound of them disputing stubbornly grew fainter and fainter the farther she ran. She knew she couldn't outrun a vampire, if Crepsley was following. They were stronger and quicker than humans like her.

The circus was busy, to say the least, by preparing and practicing for their routine tonight. Helpers were setting out chairs in the abandon movie theatre, performers were readying themselves and…the leader was nowhere to be seen. This gave Ashley the chills for he could appear anywhere at anytime.

Slowly turning, she started to walk outside towards their trailer. She needed to change into her outfit and think of what to do, what song and all. Her steps were pure hesitation, showing that she was being slow. Why? So she wouldn't slam into Mr. Tall and skid into the ground of course!

When she opened the trailer door, she muttered, "I hate how he's so quick and silent. Ugh…I really hate sneaking about, he can surprise the hell out of me at any moment. Now that I think of it, he'd make a good assassin…"

"Glad you think so." A cold voice came from inside the trailer, making her jump. She had had one foot in the trailer and had just lifted herself to get in, her other foot in the air. When she had heard the voice however, she gave a surprised howl and threw herself back…forgetting how high she was and landing on her back.

Groaning, she looked up. "Mr. Tall…" She whispered, her limbs going rigid with fear. "Sir, I swear I can explain, I swear!"

He grabbed her arm with a non too gentle grip, helping her stand and nearly dragging her inside the trailer. "Explain, Ashley."

"I had been shopping with Truska and saw these boys playing some soccer or something. I just watched them and…and I just wanted to be normal for a while so I played with them. I lost track of the time and then one of their buddies took out the flyer. Well if he had a flyer, then obviously he's trust worthy, isn't he? So I got two tickets and got the money for them and now Steve and Darren, the boys who invited me into their game and made me feel normal, are coming."

"…Did I give you permission to do such a reckless thing?" Mr. Tall's voice was calm, almost harsh. "Mr. Crepsley had been following you for quite some time to make sure you were safe. You didn't honestly think you played that game with no one of our kind near by, do you? He made sure you were safe…and now you are in trouble." He knelt down, his face an inch or two from hers.

Her cheeks turned pink, her eyes huge. "After the show, you will be cleaning every spot of that theatre, then packing the chairs up by yourself. After that, Ashley, you will clean this trailer as well as every other performer's trailer."

"But that's not fair!" She exclaimed suddenly, feeling as meek as a mouse right afterwards. The piercing glare he gave her wasn't good. "I-I mean…I was only three hours late…I thought that…I thought you wouldn't notice, what with preparing for the show. I was going to be back and…I only gave two tickets to them and…I was sure they wouldn't harm me, nor anyone else, sir. I…thought you wouldn't notice…"

He grabbed her chin suddenly, pulling her to where their noses touched. Her cheeks flushed darkly. "Get one thing straight Ashley, I care for all my performers and assistants. I notice when one, even one, is not here. I worry although I don't show it and I do what I need to do before taking action. You will clean all of what I said, understand girl?"

"Y-Yes sir…"

"Good. Now change." He left, leaving her alone with a dark brown, red ribbon, gold lace, corset top, low v cut dress.

As she changed and brushed her hair by herself, hoping Truska wasn't mad at her and too scared to ask, too scared to face that risk…she noticed something. He said he cared and noticed…and worried.

He worried for her…

He cared for her.

A smile came across her face…somehow the idea of cleaning all that wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Next chapter: The show, the after show with Steve and Crepsley and some random stuff with Ashley and Crepsley later. Plus, cleaning! Review!


	18. Her Second Show

**Okay, I'm not sure if anyone reviewed or not but if they did, thanks. I'm at school, hence I cannot check lol. I know a few, I think, put this story on favorites…I don't understand why they don't put it on alert but lol whatever. XD Oh yeah, sorry but I don't have the first book with me so forgive me if I got the order of the freaks wrong.**

**On with the show…literally.**

* * *

As Ashley finished up her hair, she looked in the mirror and couldn't help but notice that she looked like a grinning fool. Part of her was cursing the name Hibernius Tall simply because she dreaded cleaning up after the shower. The other part of her, which was forcing her to look like an idiot with her constant smiling, was…happy. He cared for her…he worried for her…she felt her cheeks warm and her heart jump.

Okay, so she had to clean up the theatre from trash and put the chairs up herself. That would take all night, if done quick. Then, hopefully Mr. Tall would show mercy and allow her a few hours rest; she'd have to clean all the performer's trailers. All together, since most slept in tents at times like the Twins & Evra, she had to clean…four or five. That didn't include Wolf Man…but he wouldn't force her to clean that cage, would he? She shivered in fear. The trailers were big but she'd manage…probably take…seven, eight hours.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she checked herself once more before leaving. Stepping outside, she glanced about and jogged to the theatre. Wasn't she supposed to meet Darren and Steve? Oh right…Mr. Tall would take care of them. Faintly she wondered if she should worry…How much would he scare them? Would he run them off? Then again, she told herself, if he frightened them and they ran, it'd be there fault. It even said on the flyer that it wasn't for the faint hearted!

Shaking her head, she slid in the backdoor and walked behind the curtains of the stage. Rhamus Twobellies was on, amazing everyone with his incredible appetite. She'd be next…then Crepsley, then the twins. Oh, and of course, Evra would be last, giving them one last scare with his snake.

Leaning forward, she poked her head through so she could see the audience but they couldn't see her. Even if she stepped out, she suspected that everyone was too busy gaping with huge eyes and dropped jaws at Rhamus to notice her. Scanning the audience, Ashley smiled; Darren and Steve were in the middle on the fourth or fifth row. They looked absolutely stunned! Their eyes sparkled with amusement and disbelief.

Ashley smiled wickedly, thinking, _"If they're freaked by this, wait till they see me dance! No, wait for them to see me in a beautiful intact dress!"_

"If you keep poking your head out, they won't be surprised to see you stitched up into beautiful silk." A deep voice said behind her, making her jump and almost trip. After all, she was leaning forward…she nearly slammed into the stage.

A hand grabbed her arms and helped her up. Looking up, she felt her heart skip a beat or two. "Mr. Tall!" Pouting slightly, she stated, "I hate when you do that…It scares the wits out of me every time."

He winked, "This isn't for the faint hearted, my dear." She smiled despite herself.

As Rhamus stepped off stage, Mr. Tall appeared 'out of nowhere'. Ashley grinned, knowing it was his super fast speed that made it look like he appeared. "Ladies and gentlemen, our next act is a beautiful and hypnotic one as well as intoxicating. I must warn you not to panic though. Here is the gorgeous Ashley the Ash Dancer!"

When he disappeared, Ashley stepped out and felt her cheeks turn pink. Why had he called her 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful'? Never in any other show did he do that.

Ignoring it for now, she stood in the middle of the stage with her right arm up curved, her left arm wrapped loosely around her hips and her legs entwined. She looked like a mysterious ballerina with that outfit she wore.

The music started off slow, a gentle drum. Soon, it became swift, faster paced with violins and heavy drums. She moved to the beat, her hair flowing behind her as she spun. As the end of the song came, she spun on one foot faster and faster! Soon there was a light pink light trailing after her, which soon turned orange…then a fierce bloody red.

The audience gasped at the feel of heat she omitted and some looked ready to run when the curtain behind her lit on fire. Immediately, as soon as the drums stopped echoing, she stopped moving. She was in the same position as she was in the beginning!

Slowly, she turned and glanced at the lit curtain which was spreading quite fast. By the look in her eyes, the look on her face, you'd think she was bored! Steve and Darren, like the rest of the audience, leaned on the edge of their seats. She walked over to the fire and grabbed it as if it were a piece of yarn. That's what made some gasp; she touched the fire and held it!

"This, ladies and gentleman, would be the part where Mr. Tall advised you not…to…panic." Ashley spoke in a low tone, both menacing and pleasing. It echoed through the silent room, the emphasis of each word making them obey. It sent chills down Steve and Darren's spines.

Stepping off the stage with grace, which mysteriously she lacked after the show, she walked to the first row. Scaring them, she placed the manipulated fire before their faces. Some moved their heads back, mostly the girls who feared for their hair. Ashley almost laughed at this. When she got to Darren and Steve, she smiled and whispered as the fire look shape of an arrow, "Enjoying the show?" Once they both nodded, she turned the fire into a spider.

It looked like it stepped forward and, with a swift motion, she clapped her hands together; the flame spider was no more.

* * *

Next chapter: Cleaning, talk with Crepsley about the boys. Review please. Sorry to cut off so abruptly, I just thought it was a good place lol.


	19. Cleaning

After the show ended, Ashley was trying to untie her hair, which she had put up after dancing so heatedly. However, she failed to do so no matter how many times she tried. The rings, some real and some fake, on her fingers stopped her from grasping the tie and pulling it away. As the rest of the performers left, she tried to take the rings off. Still, the rings she already had on wouldn't let her grasp the other rings!

Annoyed, she bit down on one and tried to yank it off when she felt someone behind her. Just as she was about to spin around, she felt a hand grab the tie and gently pull it away. Turning around, she felt suddenly foolish for have been watched all this time. "Mr. Tall…" She whispered lightly, "Um…thank you."

He handed her the rubber band back and said, "You are welcome. Now, I suggest cleaning the balcony first, Ashley. Just be careful…" Looks like he was serious about cleaning up as her punishment.

Groaning, she nodded and reluctantly made her way up the stairs. She stood in the balcony and stretched, wondering how Darren and Steve liked the show. She had been selling things so when they went by; she was too busy to talk to them. Something across the room on the other balcony caught her eye though…a boy! No…it was Darren!

Eyes narrowed, she wondered why he was there. Just as she readied herself to shout something at him, she heard another noise on the stage; footsteps. Looking down, she saw Steve glancing about…absolutely scared. A baby lamb seemed braver than him! What was he doing here?

Suspicious yet curious, Ashley leaned on the ledge with her arms, ignoring the weird feeling of the mold touching her skin. What could he be doing here? When she had gotten the tickets for them, she was positive that she could trust him…Was she wrong? Her unasked question was answered.

* * *

(Note: Okay…I'm tired and don't feel like putting up the conversation)

Her eyes huge, Ashley stared at Mr. Crepsley. The mad threat that Steve had made echoed loudly in this half full theatre. She felt a shiver go down her spine, amazed at the boy's knowledge of the 'vampire' ways.

Mr. Crepsley, after having spat up most of the blood, scanned the area. "Ashley…" He called out blindly, "You should be clearing away the chairs…where are you hiding, Miss Rouse?"

Through the months she had been there, she noticed that he always called her 'Miss Rouse' in a playful yet respectful term. Perhaps instead of 'Master' or 'Mistress', as was said in his 'young' time, he called her 'miss' because she was a girl…not a woman yet.

Speaking up with a surprisingly clear voice, feeling both pair of surprised eyes on her immediately, she spoke up, "I'm over here, sir! I was cleaning this area…and…I didn't mean to over hear anything I wasn't meant to hear. Can you catch me so I don't have to go down all those stairs?"

Without waiting for a reply, she jumped off the moldy ledge and fell. Darren probably gasped but it wasn't heard for both Crepsley and Ashley had been rushing in air to hear anything. He appeared right below her, catching her with ease as if he had been standing there all day instead of at the stage.

"Are you alright?" When she nodded, he continued, "I assume you heard everything. Ashley…Would you like to air out your concerns and thoughts?" He carried her over to the first row of chairs, placing her down gently. Obviously he was as stern as Mr. Tall for he wished to listen to her…as long as she worked.

"Well…I'm sorry. I…When I had gotten the tickets, I had an overwhelming trust for those two boys. If I had known it would have led to this, I…" She started.

"No worry." Mr. Crepsley stated, cleaning his teeth with a handkerchief, "You had no way of knowing such a thing would happen. Every wise smart person in history has made one mistake at a time or another. After you are done putting up the chairs, come to my trailer to clean."

* * *

Next chapter: Ashley's thoughts as she cleans Mr. Crepsley's trailer…then finds out they leave without him! (Darren's blooding). Their next town is…Mary's?! Review please.


	20. Cleaning Part II

**Thanks to Marissa for reviewing! **

* * *

How odd life is. How weird the subconscious mind is. How strange people are at times.

Ashley was now in Mr. Crepsley's trailer, cleaning off his coffin by dusting it first. She'd sweep and mop the floors, then dust some more stuff and be done. Of course the floor was a grayish color, meaning it would take a while to get water in a bucket, lug it back, and clean a few times.

Her back was aching from bending so much, especially with the chairs, but she ignored it. It was bad enough she had to be punished by cleaning, she wouldn't make Mr. Tall think less of her anymore than he already did by complaining. Gritting her teeth, she would learn to bear it.

As she dusted with a slightly damp rag, she wondered about her subconscious. When she had been getting the boys tickets, she was so certain she heard a whisper in her ear not to trust Tommy or Alan. She was absolutely positive that she heard something or someone say just to get tickets for Darren and Steve. How ironic that she thought she couldn't trust the other two, and yet Steve almost got Crepsley in trouble and Darren watched. Something told her Darren would get in trouble too.

Would the other two, Tommy and Alan, have caused more trouble or just enjoyed the show? She'd never know. Sighing, she wondered if her instincts, if her 'inner voice', was really that trustworthy and truthful.

Stretching, she began to sweep and mop. Sweeping was the easy part because the dust was in huge balls. Opening the door, she threw them outside. Mopping was the difficult part. Her arms were sore from the weight of the mop, which soaked up a lot more water than she wanted. That was another reason why her back ached badly, getting the water and carrying the non-too-light bucket.

A soft sigh escaped her lips once more, hating this punishment. The gray water was soaking her slipper like shoes. Was it Destiny that caused this, the whispers of being late and not trusting two boys? Was it…she stopped dead in her tracks. Destiny…Des Tiny…Desmond Tiny! Finishing in a hurry, she ran outside and towards her trailer.

When she walked in, Mr. Tall was going over the money he made from the show that night. It was a habit of his, one of which Ashley found cute. Ignoring the blush of such a thought, she blurted out, "Could Desmond Tiny had anything to do with this?"

The man turned around, obviously confused. "…What?" Not many people can surprise him, which made the girl feel a slight sliver of smugness.

She pressed on, "Mr. Tiny. Could he have influenced me into giving those boys the tickets?"

Moments passed and the silence was so thick that the dancer realized that he wouldn't say anything. Walking over, she knelt before him and rested a hand on his big knee. The other hand rested on his own which had been lying on the other knee. "Hibernius…" She whispered his real name. It sounded so foreign, to exotic, on her tongue. For some reason, one which Mr. Tall couldn't explain, he felt his chest tighten. "Please…tell me. Is he manipulating me somehow?"

"I cannot tell you, Ashley…" He said with strain in his voice. Strain from the odd feelings he felt by her saying his given name? Or strain from the fact that he had to hide something? "Mr. Tiny works in almost impossible ways."

Sighing softly, she rested her forehead on the knee her hand occupied. She felt Mr. Tall's hand twitch under hers. "…Yes sir." She told her 'boss'. "I'm sorry…I should know better that you can't say anything. What shall I clean next?"

"Clean…this trailer." He hesitated. When she looked into those dark, almost pit black eyes, she knew he wanted her to stay here.

"Yes sir."

As she slowly dusted the area, she wondered why he had acted in such a way. Never had he looked so nervous, so confused. It wasn't obvious but his eyes hinted it. Shaking her head, she ignored it for now…she blushed at the feeling of his hand under hers still existing, burned into her like an imprint.

Groaning softly, she collapsed on her small blanket-bed. Her back muscles twitched in pain when she had bent to pick up the fallen broom. Wait, when did those appear? Oh…Mr. Tall must have gotten them for her. Honestly, she hated the fact that he was being a gentleman while she was being punished.

"What is it, assistant?" Mr. Tall looked up, masking his concern with an almost cold tone.

"My backs killing me…" She replied with half her face buried in the pillow, "I think it was because I…over worked myself by carrying all that water, sir."

"…You may rest for tonight." He told her gently, finishing up counting the money. She nodded and was out in a minute.

* * *

When she awoke, she groaned while sitting up. Her back was throbbing from the strain yesterday. That's when she heard Mr. Tall speak.

"We're leaving without Mr. Crepsley. He has some business to attend to…Let's just say you'll see the young Darren Shan soon." Mr. Tall told her as he swiftly walked by her.

Suddenly she thought of something. "You mean I cleaned his trailer for nothing?!"

* * *

Next chapter: They arrive at the new town and Truska is shopping with Ashley again at night (with Mr. Tall following closely). They run into an old friend. Review please.


	21. Shopping & Old Friends

It took two weeks to get to the next town. In this time, Ashley kept bugging her boss with questions about Crepsley. Why had he hinted that she'd see Darren soon? Was the young lad alright? Was Crepsley taking care of vampire business? If so, what kind? When would he be back?

Finally, on the day they stopped at a small city, he spun on her. She slammed into him and nearly stumbled to the ground. "You will see in time, Ashley." Although he hadn't raised his voice, there was annoyance etched secretly into his tone which got the message through her mind.

"Yes sir." She looked around, "Where are we, sir?"

He had noticed that she said 'sir' constantly when she was nervous or frightened, a bad habit of hers that she failed to notice. Sighing gently, he placed a comforting hand on her forehead and gave a soft grin, "We're in a city with a mall, that's all you need to know. Be calm, you are safe."

He had that affect on her, as much as she hated to admit it. With the simplest touch or the softest whisper, she felt like an army was protecting her. A soft smile came across her face. "A mall you say?" Hesitation was clear in her voice, for she was probably thinking of the whole Darren and Steve and cleaning thing. "Is that supposed to be a subtle hint?"

"To be honest, yes." He informed her in a very business like tone. "Truska will accompany you to buy nightgowns and…anything else you might need. I will be following near by, watching. We'll go at night," He answered her thoughts, "that way it is harder for people to see me."

"Yes sir." She whispered, surprised by his generosity. Of course he trusted her and yet, especially after last time, didn't. She understood and couldn't help but feel her heart tremble at the kindness. "Thank you…Mr. Tall."

It dawned on her that he really did care about her.

"Thank you…" She whispered, but he thought that she was repeating herself. In fact, she was thanking him for helping her, for protecting her, all these months…these past two or so years.

"We'll leave tonight so get some normal clothes on." She had been wearing her working/traveling outfit; a simple torn brown dress. Running to the trailer, she slipped on some jeans that were torn (made that way by the designer) and a dark blue shirt. Looking at herself, noticing with shyness that her 'woman' body was coming to life, she smiled.

When they started to roam the town, Ashley became lost in thought. What was this odd feeling she had for Mr. Tall? He was a kind, caring, sometimes scary, thoughtful man who saved more than just her. Even the first day at the Cirque, she felt her heart flutter and be constricted. It had been a little bit of a year or so. Everyday she felt like this…

"Ashley?" Truska spoke in a very odd accent.

"Sorry." She smiled up at the older woman. "Here, let's try in this store!" They walked into a very pink store and Ashley smirked. If Mr. Tall insisted on watching, then they'd go into Victoria's Secrets. A 16 year old needed this stuff anyway!

Two skimpy nightgowns, four dark panties, and four matching trainer bras later…

Truska and Ashley were walking down the street. The night air was refreshing, allowing Ashley to breathe in deeply and close her eyes, her chin tilted upwards towards the sky. Such beauty…

A hand grabbed her shoulder, the one farthest from Truska, and gently pulled her away from a passing car. Blushing, she looked over to the shadows and half expected to see Mr. Tall. Instead, she just saw shadows…he was well hidden.

When they turned a corner, which Truska started to say something to Mr. Tall (where ever he was) in her own language, Ashley slammed into another girl. "Oomph!" She exclaimed, hitting the ground. Standing, she helped the other girl up and apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no, really it is my fault." The girl, who sounded a year younger, had excellent grammar. In this darkness, she seemed a few inches shorter than Ashley herself. "I thought I heard a seal barking so I didn't…"

Ashley suddenly laughed, thinking of Truska and smiled, "No, it's alright, really. Both sides forgiven. Anyway I…" Something sparked in the back of her mind, the feeling of familiarity. Looking closely to the faint light the street lamps gave, Ashley gasped. Both Truska and the adult with the other girl looked down. "…Mary?"

There before her was a girl, a teenager with perfect teeth, dark blue eyes that strangely reminded her of the ocean, and black coal hair like Mr. Tall's eyes.  
Her eyes widened, "…Ashley?!"

* * *

Next chapter: The talk between Ashley and Mary, they go to a café to catch up. Ashley gets mad at Mr. Tall for bringing her here. Review please.


	22. Cafe

**Thanks again to Marissa. You keep this story alive with your reviews lol!**

_

* * *

_

"…Ashley?!"

"…Mary!" Ashley shouted quite loudly, not caring for the resting people in the apartment buildings around them. In a matter of seconds, almost as fast as Mr. Tall, the girl closed the short distance between them both. Both teenagers hugged each other tightly, almost squeezing the life out of each other.

"Ashley, oh my goodness, I can't believe it's you!" The younger girl exclaimed, squealing like a…well, like an excited teenage girl. "It's been years!"

Smiling, Ashley corrected her, "Only about two years." They hugged again before they separated, studying and sizing each other up. She had her black hair almost to her waist but braided several times, making Ashley wonder how long that took to do. Her blue eyes were still blue and yet dark as ever. Ashley could only wonder how she looked; dark red hair frizzy, eyes as dark as her boss's, thin figure wearing worn out clothes. That's when she noticed Mary was as thin as a twig, in many ways!

"Your hair!" Mary gasped out, breaking the tense silence. "Oh my, Ashley, you let your hair grow! This is great! You look so beautiful, sister!"

"Ashley?" Truska spoke up, her voice gruff and torn slightly. "Sister?" It was obvious that she actually believed the two girls to be siblings, which confused her since they looked nothing alike. Well, besides the thinness.

Turning around, she shook her head. "No, no, Mary is my friend. She is a good, good, good friend, like Evra!"

"Evra?" Mary echoed, confused. "Who's Evra? Is this your mother, Ashley? Do you have a father? What are you doing in this city? When did you get adopted? Are you passing through here? Are you living her? When did you get here? I have not seen you in school yet."

Overwhelmed, Ashley felt her cheeks warm up. "N-No…I…oh crap. Maybe we can go somewhere to talk and catch up?" As she asked this, she looked towards Truska and towards the shadows, sensing Mr. Tall hiding there.

Truska barked something in her own language, making Mary cough and try not to laugh, confusion in her eyes. "Uh…she doesn't understand much English…her own language is that, I mean." Ashley stuttered, waiting for Mr. Tall's reply. When Truska nodded, she heard a soft 'yes' in her ear following a breeze; Mr. Tall ran, told her the answer, and ran back.

Smiling, Mary said, "Let's go to a café near by, it's one of my favorites."

* * *

On the walk there, Ashley had been debating of what she should do. Should she tell the truth to her old friend? Or should she lie, risking getting caught by failing to remember every word? Mary always did have an excellent memory…

No, she should tell Mary the truth…just…not the whole truth. Let's see Mr. Tall try and step out of the shadows and stop her!

They ordered their drinks; Mary's father got coffee, Truska got hazelnut coffee, Mary got caramel coffee, and Ashley got some sort of mocha. She felt like a child but ignored the feeling, wondering just how much Mary had matured lately. There was a certain hardness that overtook her features…had something bad happened these past two years?

They sat there, sipping their drinks at first. Finally, Mary exploded with questions and excited that reminded Ashley just how young she acted at times. She thought about the days at the Orphanage, playing hide-and-seek with the small kids and Mary…Christmas…

"So how are you? Were you adopted? Why are you here? Who's Evra?" Obviously she had rephrased all the earlier questions into four main ones.

Ashley sipped her chocolate like drink and hesitated. Without looking at Truska, or the shadows outside that began to make the fear in her heart bubble, she replied, "Well…I am not adopted. This woman here is simply one of my boss's other employees who agreed to accompany me shopping. Her name is Truska and she…" What was Ashley to say? She could grow a beard? While that would definitely turn the men (especially Mary's 'dad') off, it would cause a problem. "…isn't from here."

"I'm doing pretty good, learning new things. After you got adopted, a man named Hibernius Tall came into town." She prayed silently that she wouldn't connect Mr. Tall to the Cirque Du Freak. "He offered me a job, to become his assistant. He's a…traveling salesman. So I went with him. We're traveling through, selling random and exotic things from different countries. It's amazing that we came to your town!"

"Evra is one of my dearest friends. He was in an abusive…home so Mr. Tall saved him. I guess I'm the second assistant in a way, although Evra helps the others out more than him. He's…special." Quickly, since she answered these questions, she asked, "So what about you Mary? Tell me what's happened these past two years."

The father coughed awkwardly and looked away, drinking his black coffee. Even Mary's ocean blue gaze was casted down, stirring her coffee slowly as though pained. Immediately Ashley regretted asking.

"Well…when I was adopted, we went here. We live in the nicest neighborhood you can imagine! The house was two story, I got my own bed with the window facing the East so I can see the sun. Its painted blue and we decorated it like the ocean, with seashells and such. For the first year, my mother taught me in home school. I had a few friends around the neighborhood, which helped a lot when I went to real school this year.

"…My mother was killed though. A few months ago, almost six or seven, father and I," There went that perfect grammar, "Went out to the store for milk. When we came back, mother was laying on the ground. She was as white as the milk we got; the doctors said there was no blood left in her. They think it was a crazed killer who drained her blood, pretending to be a vampire. Silly, huh?"

Ashley's mouth dropped and she knew instantly what Truska and Mr. Tall were thinking; Vampaneze. Mary went on, "But life's been good to me. Not great, but oh well."

Immediately she changed the subject, "Why did you let your hair grow out? I thought you were too scared after…you know. Do you still dance?"

Laughing, Ashley grinned a little. If only she knew that she danced in an illegal freak show! She'd scold her for the rest of the night. "When I met Evra and Mr. Tall, I felt safe so I let my hair grow long. It's past my shoulders so I might cut it a few inches. I still flinch at stranger's touches, but Truska and the rest of the…employees treat me kindly. And yes, I still dance…sometimes I dance in the street for money when there's nothing to do." When she saw Mary's father's face took into disgust, she knew instantly that he was a high class man who looked down on people like her. "Sometimes I dance in shows, I…"

"Ashley." Truska's voice was stern and slightly worried. Was Mr. Tall telling her what to say or something? "Leave, now. Mr. Tall wants."

He was scared of Ashley accidentally slipping the name of their show out. After a depressing farewell, they exchanged phone numbers…well, Mary gave Ashley her's. "I'll try to meet you here tomorrow around the same time if that's alright."

After a very stiff nod from her father, Mary smiled and hugged Ashley.

As they walked outside, Ashley thought about what had just happened. Part of her hoped Mary hadn't seen the Victoria's Secret bags. Oh boy, that would be embarrassing!

At first, Ashley felt the sting of betrayal she had felt the day she came back to the Orphanage, the day Mary almost ran off without saying a word. Then she felt joy, the soppy kind that made people cry, to finally see her old sister like friend. And then she stopped and silently wondered what the chances were of meeting Mary in a city like this anyway. That's when the anger kicked in; Mr. Tall must have known.

* * *

"Mr. Tall!" She shouted as she stormed into the trailer. Throwing the bags of expensive skimpy clothes on the ground, she stood right next to the man. He was sitting at a desk, going over the receipts from the shopping trip. "You knew!" She accused, "You knew and yet you let me come here, you made me come here with you! We could have easily skipped this town but you didn't want to! That's why you let me shop, isn't it? You wanted me to go and meet Mary again! But you came too; to make sure I didn't tell them of your precious illegal show!"

"Ashley, calm down." Mr. Tall looked at her, his eyes full of regret. Had he seen this coming? That would explain why he couldn't really stop it. "We had to come through here because it was planned for months, it would have been suspicious if we hadn't. You would have questioned me to death if we skipped it. I didn't realize Mary was here until tonight when I pulled you away from the car. I…"

"Liar!" She screamed, her eyes watering. The whole camp could probably hear her. "You knew I would meet her! You knew that…"

"No Ashley," He whispered gently, trying to soothe her by tricking her mind like he did when that woman's hand was bit off, to stop her screaming. "I had told Truska that Mary was around the corner, to take you astray. That's why she had spoken and…"

Interrupting him again, like he had her, she slapped his face. "How dare you try to soothe me like I was some mental patient! I have every right to scream! How dare you try to trick my mind! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" All reason left her when she had slapped him, leaving her spitting and shouting such cruel accusations and statements.

What broke her heart later was that…Mr. Tall just sat there with regretful sorrowful eyes…taking it all.

* * *

Next chapter: Aftermath of the fight, cold shoulders and such; meeting Mary again…going to her new house. Review please.


	23. Mary

**Thanks to Marissa for reviewing and telling me Twilight Nightmares is updated lol.**

* * *

Ashley ended up falling asleep outside that night. After she had fought with Mr. Tall, the rage she felt kept her well warm until the morning. She strongly suspected that after everyone heard her shout that horrible cruel stuff, they wouldn't want her near them. Or maybe…maybe she didn't want to be near them.

Either way, the morning was bright and arrived too soon. She lay under a tree, yawning softly as the sun started to come up. Dew on the grass made her shiver as she lay on her back, staring up at the tree. Unable to tell the time, she watched as the shadows that took refuge in the tree disappeared.

What would she do all day? If she went to help Evra with his chores, he would question her constantly about what last night was about. She loved him like a brother but…she might get mad at him and scream or something. She didn't want to risk that!

She could probably try to work around here herself…but some Cirque workers don't mind their own business and would question her as well. What should she do? Then she smiled, sitting up with grass in her hair.

She could go walk the city and visit Mary.

The last thing she wanted to do was go to her trailer and get some money, but she had to. If Mr. Tall was there…well, if he was there, he was there. She would get money and leave, ignore him and pray that he didn't trap her in there. Plus she had to change out of these clothes.

When she got there, sneaking into the place like a ninja, she exhaled loudly. He wasn't there. Quick as lightning though, she threw off her clothes and dressed in jeans and a fancy shirt, wanting to make an impression when she saw Mary. Placing her semi-long hair in a ponytail, she pressed the wrinkles out of her dark green shirt and smiled. The cut across her lip, the scar from so many years ago, stood out though. Half tempted to put make up on it, she busied herself with putting on sandal like slippers.

After making sure not a hair was out of place, she grabbed the left over money from last night; twenty dollars. It was plenty, she hoped. She had never really been to a city by herself, therefore she had no idea what the prices were like. As she opened the door, she slammed into a body.

Even before she looked up, she knew who it was by the scent of their shirt. Mr. Tall looked hesitant as he looked down at her. "Ashley…good morning." He started off polite.

Ashley rolled her eyes and tried to go around him but slammed into him again. Annoyed, she glared at him with her eyes dark as the rings under them. She refused to say one word to him!

"Ashley, I think we should talk." He stated his opinion, gently pushing her back into the trailer as he stepped in.

Determined to give him the silent treatment (and to get out before he read her mind) she faked a left and then twirled around his right, jumping out of the trailer. Although he could have easily caught up with her, especially if he had known her plan to roam around by herself, she ran. Lucky for her, he let her go to cool off.

* * *

It took Ashley a little over 40 minutes to find the café she had been in yesterday. It was as calm as could be, peaceful and cheerful looking…which was the exact opposite of what she felt. Still, beggars can't be choosers.

Ordering a hazelnut hot chocolate, she sat down near the back and looked around. She wanted to sit in the front near a window, to feel the sun beat against her tired skin. However, if Mr. Tall had sent someone out to find her (someone 'normal' looking during the day) she would be easily spotted.

This was the first fight she had really gotten into with him. She did not know what he was like when he was furious or very regretful, like now. If she refused to go back for the day, would he send someone after her? If he had read her mind earlier and realized she wanted to see an old friend, he might have held her in that trailer. If he realized even now that she was going to see Mary, thinking perhaps that she would spill the secret, then he would send someone (or himself) after her.

But why shouldn't he trust her? She knew when to stop talking about her job; she knew not to mention the illegal circus bluntly. Didn't he trust her? And if he did, why did he make Truska stop her last night?

Without even realizing it, she had finished her expensive drink! Smiling, she got a cookie and left the place. It was a little past one or so in the afternoon, judging by the sun. Or rather…the lack of it. Clouds of dark and grey covered the shining star of warmth, making her grimace as she stepped outside. The winds outside made her shiver, wishing she had brought a jacket or coat or something. It would storm soon…

Because it was dark outside, and because she was too busy trying to figure out where Mary lived while looking for warmth, she failed to notice two shadows behind her.

* * *

It took up a good few hours to find out where she lived and another hour to walk there. When she did, however, a huge smile was on her lips. It was just like she said; the neighborhood was so peaceful and welcoming! Ashley felt herself cheer up a little, forgetting about Mr. Tall for the night. If anything at this moment, she owed him! If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be going to her best friend's house right now.

With a huge uncharacteristic smile on her face, she jogged up and knocked on the door. It opened moments later, showing the man from last night. In the light, he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen with the darkest shade of blond without it turning another color. Her mouth dropped before she remembered her manners.

"Hello, sir, I'm Ashley. I was hoping Mary was in and…" She started to say, unsure of this man.

Suddenly a shout came out from upstairs, which descended downstairs, "Asssshhllleeeyy!!"

It took all her willpower not to laugh but instead, she grinned and threw her arms around the girl. "Come in, come in. Father, this is Ashley from last night. Can we go into the kitchen and talk for a while?" When her father smiled and nodded, she explained to her friend quietly, "I was finishing off a grammar lesson."

When they got in there, she asked, "Father, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, daughter." He smiled warmly as he sat down by himself. Ashley grinned at this, happy for her friend. True, she felt resentment towards the girl when she was adopted but if she was happy…

The hours flew by. The storm outside was loud and harsh. They talked constantly, sharing memories (Ashley had to be especially careful since secrets could fly out of the mouth when having a good time). Mary and her Father played some tunes on piano, which Ashley danced to very carefully and slowly. It was clear that Mary had never told the adopted parent of her curse and gift, but the way Mary looked at Ashley with weariness in her eyes…she was being very cautious.

"I should go, really." The clock had just finished striking eight times. "It will take forever to find my way back, especially in this storm. Perhaps I can see you tomorrow afternoon?" Ashley stated, helping her put away the dishes they washed. They had ordered take out and used plates earlier for dinner.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I've been feeling very faint lately. Anyway…Can you come tomorrow evening?" Mary hesitated in disclosing such information. Ashley bit her lip. Figuring she could miss the show, she nodded. "Are you sure you will be okay in the storm?"

"Mary, you're talking to the girl who survived the Nun's; I can handle a little water and wind." With a smirk, she walked outside.

However, as soon as she stepped off the sidewalk, she felt water swallow her ankles. How much was it flooding? Looking up, she saw an outline of a man and screamed.

* * *

Next chapter: We see who was following her; The show is mentioned when she sneaks away and we see what's wrong with Mary. Review please.


	24. Aftermath of the Visit

**Thanks to Marissa once more. **

* * *

The scream was short lived for a hand was smacked across her lips, snuffing out any chance of another scream for help. Ashley fought against the arm that wrapped around her waist, pulling her effortlessly into the dark. She finally got tired of hearing her screams muffled and bit down on the man's hand harshly. A hiss was heard but he didn't let go, his grip on her waist tighter.

Terror filled her blood as she started to try and hit her captor's chest with her little fist. It was proven to be an action in vain because the man just kept dragging her into the darkness, into a dark alley. Finally he turned and brought his mouth next to her ear, whispering gruffly, "I will let you go but if you run or try to scream, we will end up in this same position once more."

As soon as he let go of her, she knew who it was. Looking up and using the very faint light of a street lamp near by, she gasped softly. "Mr. Crepsley!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot. She was grateful for the rain because her tears of unadulterated fear were hidden quite well. "What the hell are you doing?! You monster, you scared me out of my wits!" The last part was choked, accidentally giving away that she sobbed.

A look of faint regret flashed across his face as quick as the lightning that illuminated the skies. "Mr. Tall sent me to get you. It was getting late and still, you did not show up."

Immediately Ashley remembered what had happened in the last 24 hours and snorted. Crossing her arms under her now soaking wet chest, she snapped, "Oh yes, I'm sure he was terrified that I gave away our secrets! I'm sure he was so scared that I might have told Mary, 'Oh, my health is fine since I'm traveling the world with an illegal freak show; you know the one you forbade me to see? Yes, that one, I am now in it.'"

Mr. Crepsley raised an eyebrow as he gently rested his hand on her small back, leading her down a secret alley to get back to the Cirque. He looked somewhat frightening and yet protective with his scar lit up by the flash of lights. Disbelief and gently scolding was in his voice. "Ashley…" He rarely called her that, usually called her 'Mistress or Miss Rouse' like he called Darren 'Master Shan'. She knew he was being serious. "…You do not honestly believe such a cruel thing, do you?"

"Well why the hell shouldn't I?!" She snarled as they walked, "He brought me here; he knew I was going to meet Mary, and then he gets Truska to yank me away from her last night because he was scared I would give away too much!" After a moment's pause, she spoke in a lower tone. She knew the vampire could hear her with his heightened senses. "…The Cirque du Freak is just as much as my home as it is to everyone else. I would never betray it…or Mr. Tall. He saved me twice; once from those boys and the other time from loneliness in the orphanage. I owe him my life and more…I like him too much to hurt him…"

Mr. Crepsley studied her in silence as they walked. She was staring at her hands, which kept getting pelted with rain. He nodded with no comment to spare and sped up. When they finally stopped, Ashley realized they were at his trailer.

"I assume you do not wish to see Hibernius tonight?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

When she walked in, she was handed a towel. "You may sleep in here tonight while I roam. I will wake you up at dawn though." As she dried, she listened to the vampire.

"Thank you very much…" She whispered as he left. He only smiled before going off to find Darren.

Looking around, she saw a pallet of blankets but hesitated. For some reason, she pictured Darren using them. Biting her lip, she lay in the coffin and smiled…it was cozy.

* * *

"Miss Rouse…Miss Rouse, wake up." A chuckle was heard, amusement tinted voice followed, "Mistress Rouse, get up."

Whining, she rubbed her tired black eyes and looked up. Her back stung a little but that was to be expected after sleeping in a coffin. She saw Mr. Crepsley and Darren Shan chuckling softly, looking down on her. "Hm…Good morning."

"And good night." He stated, helping her out of his bed. When she could stand on her own, he lay in his coffin and winked at her. When the lid closed, she looked over at Darren, who quickly left.

* * *

Later that night, Ashley got dressed up in her normal outfit. The bright colors were slightly faded since the brightness of the dance flames soaked them up after so many shows. Still, it was bright and hypnotic. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, proud to see some womanly curves in her outfit.

As she focused on her skin, making sure no blemishes or pimples were present, she failed to see or sense a man behind her. Grabbing a bandana, she tried to tie it under her hair so it would cover her head. After all, she wanted some restraint on her hair when she danced, she didn't want it to alight to flames and become ashes.

At the sudden thought, she sang softly like she did before every show for good luck, "Ashes to ashes, we all fall down…"

A hand stole away the red bandana, making her gasp. However, when she tried to spin around, she felt hands on her shoulders, halting her in her position. It took her only a minute to recognize the hands. They were so familiar, always resting on her shoulder in a light possessive manner or moving to catch her attention.

"Mr. Tall…" She whispered softly as she stared at herself in the mirror. The mirror would not show the man, sadly, but only showed darkness behind her…probably his suit for the show, his red cape elsewhere at the moment. It was only as tall as Ashley was.

The owner of the hands were silent but quickly finished off the job, ensuring that her hair would fly in a restrained manner. The bandana was put on perfectly, Ashley noted with a soft smile. When she spun around after being freed from his warm grip, she saw no one. Regret and guilt licked at her heart. Why did he leave after being so kind? Was he scared she would scream at him? Shaking her head, she walked out...

Still…the show must go on.

* * *

Next chapter: She goes off to see Mary after her act (which was right after Wolf Man) without anyone knowing. Trouble! Review please.


	25. After the Dr's Appt

Thanks to Marissa once more

**Thanks to Marissa once more. **

* * *

Once the Wolf Man scared the hell out of the audience, Mr. Tall appeared in the middle of the stage. Ashley stood on the side of the stage, watching him nervously. She kept hearing the memory of Mary telling her not to go play in her head. Was she going insane? Or was it a sign?

"I must warn you, ladies and gentleman, not to panic during our next act. This beautiful young magnificent woman knows what she is doing…most of the time." With this being said, Mr. Tall appeared behind her. He whispered in her ear, "Good luck." Face bright pink, she stepped out.

Thankfully the lights went dim as she did, hiding her blush. Inhaling slowly and deeply, she got in position and readied to dance. Her eyes closed, allowing her to regain concentration and focus. The music started to play, allowing her to slowly move her limbs.

When she opened her eyes, she could have sworn she saw Mary in the front row for a split second.

* * *

After her act was done, she walked off the stage. She had made the fire she created by dancing into a human figure; Mary. Then she twisted it into Mr. Tall, which made several audience members gasp in surprise. Then she made it like a scarf, wrapping it around her body and danced slowly to a tune like the Nutcracker.

When she stepped outside of the theater, she hesitated. What was she thinking? She was so happy and excited that she nearly forgot about her outfit. If she showed up at her old friend's house wearing something that looked like an Egyptian fairytale, Mary would be suspicious.

A little worried that she might be caught, she ran into the trailer and changed quickly. She was a blur of clothes moving around her body. She was almost certain that if she had been moving her feet and her clothes, she would have started a fire.

Taking off the helpful bandana, she brushed her hair swiftly. After it was straight with a little curl at the ends, she walked outside and looked around. It would appear that all the performers and audience members were still inside, watching and performing the show. Smirking, she started to jog out of the area.

"Ashes to ashes we all fall down…" She muttered softly as she stepped into the city night.

* * *

Licking her chapped lips, Ashley knocked on the door of Mary's home. The wooden door sounded hallow to her ears, once again making her wonder if it was an omen. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she gasped as the door opened.

Mary stood there, pale as ever, eyes red. She had been crying, Ashley could tell from the tear streaks on her face. At first, it looked like she didn't even recognize her old friend! "Ashley…" She choked out, sobbing weakly. "Oh my…I-I forgot you were…Oh Ashley!" She suddenly threw herself into the girl's embrace, crying her heart out.

Wondering where Mary's father was, the dancer tried to soothe her old friend as much as she could. It was a lot easier when they were in the orphanage, when they were younger. All she had to say was 'just think about what life will be like when you get adopted'. Right now though…

"What's wrong?" She asked as she helped Mary onto the couch.

"I-I-I…"

Ashley hugged her tight again, rocking her gently back and forth. Humming a soft lullaby she often heard Mr. Tall hum without realizing it, she waited for Mary to calm down. Had her father died? No…he just walked into the room, tearful as well.

"I'm dying!" Mary suddenly cried out.

* * *

Next chapter: We see Ashley's angst, Mr. Tall's apology, Mary's life…Review please. We should be done within ten chapters or less, MAYBE.


	26. Ashley's Angst

**First off, I'd like to say that "No Face No Name" has just made me laugh. Okay, I know Ashley has Mary Sue characteristics…your point? No constructive criticism at all.**

* * *

"You're…what?" Ashley looked down at the sobbing girl. A shaky, weak, unsure grin made its way onto her lips, "Ha, ha, funny. Seriously, what's wrong?" When Mary looked up with pitiful hopeless eyes, Ashley felt a lump of grief and fear start to clog up her throat.

"I went to the doctors today…" Mary whispered as she sat up, wiping away her water works. "And well…I told them I have been really tired lately. After a few tests, the doctor confirmed that I'm sick. Because my heart is slow, or due to heart failure, little blood is being pumped through my veins. H-He said I have a few weeks to live…" Then, she cried again.

Ashley could only stare at the girl in her arms. Mary…dying? Those were two words Ashley never even thought about in the same sentence! This picture of beauty, everything Ashley was not, was dying…disappearing into nothing. Her beautiful blue eyes would cease to exist. Her silky hair would stay in the ground, hiding its awesomeness. Her best friend, her sister in a sense, was dying!

Inhaling shakily, she held onto the girl tighter. At this moment, she needed to be strong – for Mary if not for herself. She needed to give Mary hope that she could get through this…although she doubted it would happen. Biting her lip, she stroked Mary's hair and rocked her back and forth. Just like at the orphanage, these actions calmed her down.

Why had Mr. Tall let her come here? Actually, it wasn't really her fault. One way or another, she would have found out. If he had changed the plans and said they would go to a different city instead of this one (which they planned for weeks), she would have questioned him until one of them got mad. He couldn't break the rules of telling so she would have gotten mad at him like she was now…he was screwed either way.

He had even told her last night that he wanted to pull her away before she ran into Mary. He wanted to try and change the course of the future that he saw by telling Truska…but it was too late. So was it really his fault? Did she have any right to be mad at him?

Soft snoring snapped Ashley out of her thoughts. Looking down, she stopped her motherly acting and smiled weakly to see Mary fast asleep. When she glanced up at her father, she nearly jumped; he had moved across the room so quick and silent. "I'm so sorry about her illness…" Ashley whispered as she gave the small girl to her adopted father.

"…I researched her parent's deaths. Her mother's side of the family had a string of heart diseases." He stated quietly as he walked up the stairs. "I don't think I can tell her such a thing. Well, good night Ashley. Be safe…come visit her before the week is out." With that, he disappeared.

Eyes glazed over with fear and unregistered sorrow, she stepped outside. The chilly wind hit her. Subconsciously she knew she should go to the Cirque and hope no one noticed her absence. However, grief overtook her train of thought.

The image of Mary's father carrying her up the stairs popped into her mind. She felt jealous. Her father had died from her dancing, setting the house of fire. Her mother was…her mother was sold away to pay her father's gambling debts. Even now, she had no one to love…or did she?  
Mary had parents who died tragically, not abandoning her like Ashley was. Mary got new parents…one who died, but still, new parents. It seemed like this educated girl had a good life, one that Ashley was envious of. Now, though…now it seemed like she was having bad luck. And Ashley, she thought as she walked, was having well. She was saved by Mr. Tall and she had several people caring for her, loving her.

"Miss Rouse?" A deep voice surprised her.

Startled, she looked around at neck-breaking speed. She was back in the trailer! How did her body manage to function without her mind telling it where to go? Ignoring that silly question, she looked up at Mr. Tall. He sat at a desk, going over the money.

"Oh…good evening, Mr. Tall." She spoke hoarsely.

"Where have you been?" He asked while motioning her to get closer. It seemed he was nice enough not to search her mind. Before she could answer, he spoke up again, "Ashley, I want to apologize. I should have found a way to stop you from…"

Tears that had threatened to fall from their spring fell from her eyes at last. No longer could she be strong for Mary or anyone, even herself. She collapsed in tears, whispering, "You don't…don't have to apologize. I have no right to…get mad…You were only doing what you t-thought was best."

A long moment of silence passed.

"…Where were you?" His voice was next to her ear. When had he sat next to her?

"…Mary's dying!" She exclaimed with a loud sob of angst.

* * *

Next chapter: We see Ashley's visit to Mary. On Mary's deathbed, she introduces Mr. Tall. Will Mary live? Review please.


	27. Mary's Last Visit

**Okay, I'll be ending this story in less than 5 chapters…maybe. Lol. Just warning you!**

_

* * *

_

"Mary's dying!"

All Ashley could do was sit there and cry. Salty tears rolled down her face, falling rapidly on her balled up fists and her lap. She simply sat on her blankets, her 'bed', and allowed herself to lose control. Her body shook with grief and with fear.

However…that stopped as soon as she felt arms around her from behind. She cried still, yes, but she did not shake. Her sobs subsided quite quickly, allowing her to regain some control of herself. She realized that Mr. Tall hadn't tricked her mind into being calm…his presence and touch had calmed her enough to order her naïve tears back to the spring which they came from.

Perhaps Mary would live after all. Perhaps somehow she would be able to fight this illness that plagued her. Maybe, just maybe, she would no longer live under the threat of a weak heart. But the question was, how?

Eyes closed with weariness of sneaking out and from exhaustion of dealing with such news and emotions, she sighed softly. She leaned back, enjoying the little warmth that Mr. Tall presented to her. It was so relaxing to have him again, to not be mad at him. He…

Mr. Tall.

That was how! Her eyes opened and she looked up, seeing him watching her intently. Had he been reading her mind? She sincerely hoped not. Mr. Tall could help Mary though. If he could stitch a woman's hand back on her wrist with some pink glittery powder, surely he had some sort of medicine that could strength a heart!

"Mr. Tall…" She whispered softly.  
"Yes, Miss Rouse?" He didn't need to whisper for his voice was so deep that it sounded like he was mumbling almost. She was glad to be under her, listening to well.

Licking her lips, she winced at the taste of salt; tears. Pushing these thoughts away from her mind, she forced her vocal chords to work, "Sir…do you have a lot of medicines?"

If he had read her mind, he would have instantly knew what she was up to and would have said an answer just as quick. However, confusion clouded his black eyes as he repeated, "Medicines? Yes, Miss Rouse, why?"

Before Ashley could speak up, a yawn beat her to it. "Maybe…" She tried to avoid having a long discussion as she felt herself go to sleep, "You can come with me tomorrow to Mary's?"

"Yes Miss Rouse…" He muttered gently as she fell asleep.

* * *

Birds singing outside sounded muffled inside that trailer. Ashley lay still, staring up at the ceiling with thoughtfulness. Perhaps the birds singing meant hope! Or maybe not…she looked to her left, trying to get her mind back.

That's when she realized…she was on a bed, not a pile of blankets. When had she gotten up and lay in this very soft yet firm bed? Sitting up, she realized that she _hadn't_ gotten up or woken up at all. Her sudden crying had drained her of all energy, leaving her in a dead slumber. With a quick look around, she realized that Mr. Tall had carried her here.

Even though he was probably outside by now, she couldn't help but wonder where he had slept. Had he shared the bed with her? Had he stayed up all night? Had he walked off to find another bed? Doubt it.

"I see you are awake." A deep voice came from the doorway. She glanced over, already knowing that it was Mr. Tall. He gave a creepy like smile. "While you get dressed, I will get you some breakfast. We have much work today; we are leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" She yelped and stumbled out of bed, struggling to keep her balance. As she stepped out of the sheets that entwined her legs, she frowned, "But aren't you going to see Mary with me?"

"Of course," he smiled gently, "I said I would…tonight."

* * *

For the next few hours, the Cirque was an absolute chaotic place to be. Ashley had decided to help out a lot since she had been sneaking away, feeling slight guilt for it. She helped people put up blankets, pillows, hammocks, and such stuff. Then she put them away, fitting them nicely into the storage area.

Taking down tents was a difficult job, one that cost her half an hour every tent. They had to take down the ropes, take out the pegs in the ground, and fold the huge things up. In the end, four hours had passed.

Finally, by the time they finished, it was six in the evening. Ashley ran to her trailer and put on the same clothes are yesterday. She hadn't once thought about changing clothes to see Mary, which would come off suspicious soon enough. As soon as she ran to the camp fire, she asked, "Mr. Tall, may we leave now?!"

He looked at her and replied, "She can wait just one hour more. We need to eat…you haven't all day and I am sure you are starving."

Before Ashley could speak, her stomach beat her to it. Reluctantly, she saw down and ate the stew. She smiled, feeling warmth flood through her body. Her cheeks were a light pink as she realized just how chilly the night was. When she glanced around her, she gasped; over fifty tents were still up! They had probably taken down only twenty together…how many people were there?!

"Come." Mr. Tall ordered. "Let us leave."

Immediately forgetting about the tents, Ashley bounced up and almost jogged to Mary's house. Unfortunately for her, she would soon realize too late the many mistakes she had made and would make.

* * *

The skies were black with dread as they walked on. The streetlamps were slightly broken, giving off a dim glow instead of a bright shine. The wind was harsh when they walked against it.

Mr. Tall walked in the shadows as Ashley jogged through the lights, smiling hugely. She hadn't mentioned her plan to the man yet but she would as soon as he saw how sickly Mary was. Out of pity, hopefully, he would heal her!

Ashley was about to knock on the door, feeling goosebumps on her arms from the wind. Mr. Tall caught her fist with a gentle grip and just opened it instead. "Her adopted father is not here…" He informed her for breaking in.

"Where is he?" She asked as they walked upstairs.

There was a moment of hesitation before he replied, "He is running around the city looking for medicine." Ashley stopped; did he know what she was going to ask?

She grabbed his wrist in a childish fashion, leading him up the stairs. He had to slouch slightly as they reached the second floor. Ashley ran into Mary's room and said while smiling, "Mary, my sister, we are…here." Her cheerful tone was cut off into a sorrowful worry as she saw the girl on the bed.

She was as pale as the sheets under her; her once bright blue eyes a faded blue. Her pink lips had lose the rose in them. Her breathing was irregular. "Ashley…" She smiled weakly as she looked up. "How are you?"

_Better than you.._"I am good. Mary, I have good news for you! You see…Well…you remember how I told you that I was offered a job when you were adopted? Well...Jerry and those other boys…they had forced me to that old theatre across the hill, forcing me to dance. I wouldn't…so I ran. And…I ran into Mr. Tall, the circus leader of Cirque Du Freak. He took me in and I've been traveling with him ever since."

Slowly, Ashley noticed, realization made Mary's eyes lighten a shade. "Cirque…Du Freak? The place I made you promise not to go to?!"

"Yes but Jerry forced me to go." She quickly changed the subject, "You see…Mr. Tall has this pink powder that can sew a woman's hand back on her wrist. I figured that he might be able to heal you so I brought him!" Ashley turned behind her, "Mr. Tall, this is Mary…Mary, this is Mr. Tall."

Mary looked like a sick rag doll compared to Mr. Tall as he stepped in. She gasped, shocked that his name ironically matched his height. When Mr. Tall greeted her, she whispered, "…Why…How…Can you heal me?"

Mr. Tall looked long and hard at her with his dark eyes. Finally he spoke. "I am sorry…but I don't have that kind of medicine. My powers are limited, I fear." He looked at both of them as he spoke this, seeing the hope drain from their faces. His deep voice was no longer gentle or comforting like it was last night; it sounded like death.

Turning to see Mary, Ashley felt dread and hatred. "Mary…I…I'm sorry. I thought…"

"Ashley…" Mary inhaled long and deep, struggling to talk. "…It is…alright. I have led a happy life. I am honored to know and love you; you are so different. I am happy to have helped you back then. But now…now I think I want to see my parents again…"

"I'll go get your dad, he's…" Ashley started to get up, ready to search the city if she needed to.

Mary grabbed her arm, which made her own look like a skeleton arm. "…I meant my real parents. I miss them terribly and I will miss you. I will be happy…up in heaven…with them." It was getting harder to breathe and talk for her. "I will…be happy. Be happy too Ashley…sister…thank you…"

The light in her eyes disappeared like the wind blowing out a candle. Her pale skin turned even paler. Her mouth opened slightly as she took her last breath, eyes hauntingly empty…and never inhaled again.

* * *

Next chapter: Ashley's reaction. Review please.


	28. Fire I

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

"Mary?" Ashley whispered softly. There were tears gathering in her eyes, blurring her vision, ensuring that she didn't see the dead body before her. "Mary?" Her voice cracked, low with unrecognizable sorrow. "Mary!" She shouted suddenly, as if hoping to awaken the no longer breathing girl.

She couldn't stand for the moment, her legs shaking and weak. She simply stared, her mouth hanging, her breathing quivering. Her hair covered her face slightly, hiding the tear streams that went down her face.

At least…at least Mary was alright. She was no longer in pain, she was happy now. She was in heaven or wherever good souls went to after they died. She had accepted life, forgiven all, loved all, and died. She was happy…but her older sibling friend was not.

The dancer felt rage and jealousy. She felt selfishness burn her heart and rip up her soul. She always got the raw end of the deal. Always having to suffer while Mary lived a decent life. And now, Mary had died into peace and happiness while Ashley was on Earth, mourning with sadness and anger.

Mr. Tall placed his long hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. Ashley lost it. She shoved his hand away and spun around. "She can't be dead!" She shouted, tears choking her until she struggled greatly to speak. "I….she…why…no! You have to bring her back, please!"

"I can not." He whispered in that low tone.

Inhaling sharply, she felt herself become light headed. Her legs shook and she struggled to keep standing. Her breathing became rapid, hyperventilating in a way. Images, memories, of her and Mary passed through her mind.

She remembered dancing with Mary and not causing a fire; the first time they met; the games they played; the talks during storms they had; swapping memories of their old families; recently finding out about all this.

And now she was dead, gone, far away. She would never make memories with her again. Ashley didn't dare look at the body, to see those haunting empty eyes.

Unable to stand it, she sprinted out the place. Mr. Tall hesitated, obviously unsure if he should catch her. Obviously he could catch her with ease within a second or two. Still, she ran to the Cirque Du Freak.

Things were packed up but many tents and trailers were still unpacked. Some people were walking around, talking to one another, and enjoyed the weather. Others were trying to sleep or pack.

A dance…yes…a dance. Ashley felt the idea in her mind expand. She would dance to honor Mary, to show her sorrow, her anger, her joy, her mourning…just to get rid of all emotion. Dance until she's numb.

And dance she did…faster and faster spinning. The flames were small at her feet. She moved as she danced, causing the flames to lick up grass and climb up tents. Soon the whole place was lit ablaze. But time had no meaning to Ashley, not to anyone who lost someone they loved. She felt no physical pain from dancing or the fire; she felt only mental angst.

* * *

Next chapter: The fire. Review please. I'm putting it into small bits to torture you guys lol.


	29. Fire II

**If it looks like I'm rushing this…well, I kind of am. I need to close at least two stories (already finished one) so I can start up on my Simpson idea. Sorry. But anyway, yeah, moving on!**

* * *

The flames ate at the tents and licked angrily at the trailers. Several Cirque performers were trying their best to put it out but it was just too wild! Over half of the other helpers had run off in fear. Of course no one could blame them; the faster Ashley danced, the more fire started and the more her hands moved, the wilder it became.

No one could find her though, that was the strange thing. They looked in the trailers, the ones that were on fire and the ones that weren't. Mr. Crepsley was almost flitting in search but the smoke and fire was too much for him. They were checking the tents when two collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Ashley danced until her feet were in a blur of motion. Her arms were flinging everywhere; her hair that used to be so short was flying everywhere. The flames touched it, burning the ends but never harmed her skin. It ate her clothes away slowly. Her tears that fell rapidly from her face seemed to push them out as they reached her chest.

She was in a huge tent. This wasn't just any tent though; it was the one they used for performance when they had no buildings to stay in. Ashley chose this tent for several reasons, the biggest one signifying how she hated this whole place.

Mr. Tall walked in, barely dodging a piece of fiery cloth. "Ashley!" He shouted, trying to get her attention.

As the last tear fell from her eyes, she stopped dancing just like that. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell on the ground. Mr. Tall caught her and looked up, seeing the whole tent about to give in.

As he tried to dodge the pieces and run outside, he heard Ashley mutter, "Ashes to ashes we all…burn down…"

* * *

Next chapter: Aftermath. Review please.


	30. Fire III

**Thanks for the reviews. I must admit although this wasn't exactly how I pictured my story ending, I am happy that I got some reviews, that people liked it. **

A wet cloth wiped away the dirt, the dried tear stains, and the ashes from her cheek. It was placed in a small water bowl, getting clean. Even half conscious Ashley felt her clothes be gently taken off...the remains of them anyway. The smell of burnt hair, probably the ends of her own, reached her nose making her cringe slightly.

She felt the cold cloth wipe away the dark marks of ash and fire that her clothes had left. So amazing and odd it was for this girl to have danced in fire…and yet have no burn marks on her. All the scientists in the world would have loved to study her.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Mr. Tall. His forearm, she noted, was slightly burnt from the tent. She remembered dancing wildly, carelessly, then having him save her. He had risked his life for her.

"Mr. Tall?" She whispered, her voice weak from crying and from the heat. "W-what…"

"We are in our trailer. Only a few trailers survived, most of the tents were destroyed." He whispered gently, soothing her. "After we clean you up, we'll go and attention Mary's funeral."

Ashley groaned loudly, almost crying again. "I don't…I can't…believe it all happened." She sighed heavily. Slowly getting up, she covered herself with a towel and blushed darkly. While he turned his back to her, she dressed in a dark dress.

An hour later they were at the funeral. The day was cloudy and windy, yet held a certain peace to it. The graveyard they were in was calming even if it was with sadness. As the priest spoke, Ashley prayed to whatever higher force there was in the universe that she was in heaven, happy. They lined up to place a flower on the casket.

Mr. Tall was hiding stealthily while Truska sat next to Mary's father, watching with a look of pity in her eyes. Ashley stepped forward and as she placed the blue rose on the girl's casket, which said flower matched her eyes, she remembered the memories. She remembered how kind Mary was, how funny she was. She remembered the love she felt for her friend, her sister.

Would she meet Mary again? Yes. She was bound to see her in heaven or wherever. She just had to believe. Everyone spoke their good-byes when they placed the flower there. What should she say to Mary's spirit? With a soft sad smile, she whispered,

"…Ashes to ashes…we all burn down."  
**The End**


End file.
